


It's not over

by SuperxjinX



Series: It's not over [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Anger, Confusion, Eventual Happy Ending, Evil, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Good, Heaven, Heavy Petting, Hell, Hellfire, I'm Bad At Tagging, Lies, Love, M/M, Near Death, Original Character Death(s), Original Character(s), Pain, Please Don't Hate Me, Revenge, Shooting, Torture, Violence, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-09-17
Packaged: 2020-07-19 15:55:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 10
Words: 28,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19976668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperxjinX/pseuds/SuperxjinX
Summary: There was no way in hell Hastur was going to allow Crowley to walk free. He wanted to destroy him. Take everything from him.Crowley never realized the after effects his actions would have on his and Aziraphale's future.Everything was going so well...





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I have been playing with this idea for a while now so i decided to do something with it.  
> Enjoy :)

Hastur growled low and long as the third pile of sludge that day dripped off the ceiling onto the paperwork he had been working on. It had taken over eight hours to get this form checked all because bloody maintenance weren't getting their arses into gear and fixing that bloody crack in the ceiling. He pushed back from the rotten desk, his mouth in a tight grimace. He had had enough, he the duke of hell shouldn't have to put up with all this bullocks, not when a certain demon he knew was living the high life.

"Crowley" he growled out staring daggers into the mess on his desk. He deatested that lowley snake, gone native, nasty little traitor. Hastur still couldnt bring himself to believe what Crowley had gotten away with, fucking up everything to do with armageddon, he didnt even deliver the baby right. Not to mention what he had done to Ligur, just thinking about it sent a harsh shudder down Hastur's spine. Ligur had been the only demon that didn't grate on Hastur's nerves, in reality he was probably the closest thing Hastur had got to having a friend.

Hastur turned from his desk stomping out of his office, slamming an unsuspecting demon harshley against a wall when it got in his way, the demon slumped to the ground and stayed there. Hastur was mad, no, he was fuming. The trial kept replaying itself in his head, something had been wrong. He had brought this subject up to Beelzebub after 'Crowley' had left, insisting that they had missed something, there was no way a demon could just sit in a tub of holy water and not even get a rash. 

He marched on through the halls of hell not paying any attention to the demons that scrambled to get out of his way. They feared him, all of them, but Ligur hadn't, Ligur had stuck around to talk to him when everyone else always fled. It had never really bother him, the fear and cowering, in fact he rather enjoyed it, but although it was never a word he or any other demon would use, it was nice having someone to talk to.

He reached his desired destination pushing the door open harshly so it shook on its hinges, another thing maintenance hadn't fixed. Beelzebub sat sideways on their throne picking at their fingernails, they didn't look up as Hastur stomped loudly over to them. 

"Hastur" Beelzebub greeted.

Hastur bent his neck in a shabby example at a bow.

"Lord Beelzebub" 

"What izz it you want?" Beelzebub looked lazily up at Hastur.

"If itzzz about maintenance i don't want to hear it!"

Hastur did not attempt to hide the scowl that had formed on his features. 

"It's not about that!" He snapped.

Beelzebub gave him a look that someone might give something icky stuck to the bottom of their boot. They let out a sigh that sounded like a thousand flies swarming a turd.

"I want to go up top" 

This piqued the prince of hell's curiosity, they swung their legs round so that they were facing the duke properly. 

"Why would you want to do that?"

"I want to see something for myself" 

Hastur grated out starting to lose any patience that he possessed. Beezlebub studied him, taking their time to answer knowing full well that the duke was agitated, it was always fun winding up Hastur. Beelzebub scratches at a scab on their cheek flicking the bit if dried skin they peeled off at Hastur's feet.

"This better not have anything to do with Crowley"

Beelzebub eyed Hastur suspiciously, the duke had been giving them a headache about that subject for months, they had become increasingly tired of the subject if they were being honest. They watched as Hastur shifted his weight from one foot to the other, not giving a response.

"If you remember correctly i signed an agreement to leave him alone. You remember that right?"

Hastur grew even more restless at this statement, glaring at beelzebub. Oh if looks could kill, beelzebub smiled grimly.

"Of course I remember!" Hastur spat out.

"You signed an agreement but i did not"

Beezelbub looked at him blankly. He was clearly not going to leave until Beelzebub agreed, and oh how they could do with a nap. They had been slowly developing a headache since the duke had barged into their quarters.

"Fine"

Hastur looked up at him clearly shocked.

"What?"

"I zzzaid _fine"_ the prince of hell repeated, they had grown bored with this conversation.

"You can go up top **but** only to observe. You don't have permission to do anything more"

Hastur pulled his mouth into a grin that would of made small children and most adults cry. He bent his neck again and swiftly turned marching out the room. Beelzebub pinched the bridge of their nose and sunk back into their throne. They had a strong feeling they would regret this decision.

  * •••••••••••••••••••



It was early morning in soho, the humans of London filled the streets, rushing to work and other business. Aziraphale sat at his desk in the bookshop bent over an ancient manuscript, he pushed his glasses up with a finger as they slid down his nose. He straightened, stretching his arms above his head and humming in content. He turned when we heard a soft snore escape the sleeping demon on his sofa. Aziraphale found himself smiling over at Crowley who had been sleeping for several hours.

He stood up, being careful not to scrape the chair as he did so. He tiptoed over to Crowley and stood beside his sleeping form, he stared down at him fondly, reaching out to run his hand through his soft copper hair. Crowley released a slight groan, a smile working its way onto his sleeping face. Aziraphale was pulled away from admiring the demon by the sound of something being pushed through his letter box. He took one more look at Crowley before walking over to retrieve the post.

Aziraphale made it to the door, clicked his fingers and the mail was in his hand. He flipped through the usual junk mail until he reached a delicately decorated envelope at the back.

_For Zira and Anthony._

"Mmm'angel" came a very groggy voice from the sofa.

"I'm here love" replied Aziraphale still looking at the envelope.

He walked back over to the sofa were Crowley looked sleepily up at him. 

"We have mail" 

Aziraphale waved the envelope at Crowley's face. The demon was trying to adjust his eyes from his deep slumber.

"We?"

"Yes! It has both our names on it, see?"

Aziraphale stopped waving it long enough for Crowley to see that it did in fact have both their names written perfectly on it.

"Well that never happens" Crowely mumbled pulling himself into a sitting position.

"It's filled with love!"

The angel held the envelope to his chest. The demon rolled his eyes.

"Well, come on, open it" Crowley urged pulling Aziraphale down into his lap. Aziraphale let out a girlish squeal and blushed a deep red as Crowley snaked his arms around his waist.

"C-Crowley" Aziraphale giggled, he closed his eyes as he felt the demon ghosting kisses down the back of his neck.

"Open it angel" Crowley purred enjoying the way Aziraphale wiggle in his lap. 

Aziraphale opened the envelope swiftly with his perfectly manicured hands. The angel let out a soft 'oh' at what he found inside. Crowely was trying to see what it was from over Aziraphale's shoulder. 

"A wedding invitation" beamed Aziraphale turning in Crowley's lap to show the demon.

"Zira and Anthony, with great pleasure and excitement we invite you to attend the wedding of Anathema Device and Newton Pulisifer" the demon read aloud as the angel held it.

"Isn't that just wonderful! Oh, i haven't attending a wedding in decades" Aziraphale practically sang as he jumped up off Crowley's lap. 

Crowley had managed to grab the invite from the over excited angel. He held it in his hands running his thumb over the words printed there. Aziraphale was chattering on about how romantic and brilliant a good wedding can be, Crowley said nothing, he just stared down at the invitation.

"A wedding huh"

  * •••••••••••••••••••



Meanwhile.

A patch of earth split and bubbled as Hastur rose from it. Once fully emerged he roughly brushed the dirt from his shoulders, shaking his head so the soil fell from his badly fitting wig. The sun shone down into the little garden he now stood in, the birds sang cheerfully, Hastur's mood darkened further.

He trudged over to the door of the building in front of him glancing at the names and numbers by the door. He growled when he spotted the name 'Anthony J Cowley' printed next to the top floor number. He already knew which floor the traitor lived on, he hadn't thought he would ever enter this place again. 

With a flick of the wrist the door swung open and he made his way inside. He walked purposely up the stairs sniffing the air as he went, behind each door he could smell humans, disgusting. He reached the top floor and stood outside Crowley's front door, he leant towards it sniffing, nothing but lingering traces of the traitor. A sharp shudder made its way up his spine as he remembered the holy water hitting Ligur, the noise he had made, the smell.

"Oh hello"

Hastur swung around to see a young woman standing in the doorway of the opposite apartment, she was smiling at him, he snarled.

"Are you looking for Mr Cowley? I'm afraid he didn't come home last night" the woman explained eyeing Hastur.

Her smile soon faded when Hastur took a step out of the shadows and she caught sight of his black eyes and extremely odd appearance.

"Where is he?" Hastur growled out taking another step towards the woman.

"U-uh he is p-probably with his boyfriend"

"Boyfriend?"

"Y-yeah Mr Fell.. really nice guy.. a bit proper bu-"

She trailed off, the black eyes sending an icy trail up her spine. 

"Where do I find them?" Demanded Hastur, he was enjoying the way the human squirmed.

"He has a bookshop in Soho.. you c-can't miss it"

Hastur smiled then, showing sharp yellow teeth. The woman's eyes widened and she went to slam the door but froze. She watched as the 'man' started to change. His skin pulsating and swimming, losing shape and becoming something from the darkest of nightmares. 

She screamed. It was the last noise she ever made. Hastur swarmed her, encasing her in maggots and worms, boring into skin and flesh. Savoring the taste.

A minute later all that was left was a pile of bones on the welcome mat. Hastur burped, straightened his jacket and started walking back down the stairs. 

Bookshop? He thought he remembered someone saying something about _that_ angel having a bookshop. A wicked grin spread unevenly across his features. 

This was going to be interesting.. maybe even fun.

  
  


* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Aziraphale was ridiculously happy, he had been humming a tune all morning whilst flitting around the shop. He had even sold a book, smiling happily at the customer as they left with the antique novel. Crowley had been watching the angel with mild amusement as he scrolled through his phone. 

It was silly how happy an invitation to a wedding made the angel. Crowley kept his eyes on the angel a while longer, studying the graceful way he moved between the bookshelves at home amongst the million pages of written words. The demon pulled his eyes away from Aziraphale and looked back at the screen, he narrowed his brows slightly looking at the five-hundredth page of engagement rings. He had no idea what he was doing, buying rings wasn't his area, hell the idea of buying any jewellery made the demon's head fuzzy with confusion. 

In truth Crowley hated weddings, they were long and boring and full of love sick people fawning over the lucky couple. The only part he really liked was the jealous looks in people's eyes when they saw how happy the newly weds were, that was always fun. The way Aziraphale had reacted though had conjured up a feeling deep inside the demon. He didn't really know what it was, but he wanted to see that look on Aziraphale's face always, such joy and excitement. This lead him to the situation at hand, sitting here mind boggling over rings that were not good enough at all for _his_ angel.

He sighed heavily through his nose. Yes, he hated weddings but the idea of seeing his angel walking down the aisle to him seemed.. well it seemed bloody wonderful. A smile escaped Crowley as he thought about his angel in a perfect white suit with a brilliant crimson bow tie.

"Dear?"

Crowley jumped, he hadn't noticed that Aziraphale had made his way over to him. Crowley quickly locked his phone slipping it into his pocket.

"Yes angel?"

He gave Aziraphale a toothy smile, the angel eyed him suspiciously.

"What are you up to?" 

"Nothing! Why would i be up to something? I'm not up to anything."

Crowley said all this without taking a breath, he kicked himself at how guilty he sounded. 

"Hmm, well, you have that look on your face"

The angel gently poked Crowley's nose. Crowley giggled and jumped to his feet so he stood toe to toe with Aziraphale. Aziraphale did not move a muscle keeping his ground, he noticed the demon raking his eyes down his body.

"Maybe i was just thinking about you" whispered Crowley, placing his hands on Aziraphale's hips and pulling him close so that their bodies pressed together. Aziraphale's ears were turning pink but he did not move away, he eyed the demon, he licked his all to dry lips.

"Maybe I was thinking about terribly evil things. I have very naughty thoughts about you angel"

Crowley tilted his head, softly biting onto the Angel's neck and sucking at the soft flesh, leaving light bruises on the pale skin, Aziraphale let out a low groan. This only excited the demon more as he slithered his hand round to squeeze Aziraphale's arse. The angel gave a squeek.

"C-Crowley"

Crowley began to pull the angel onto the sofa but frowned when Aziraphale refused to move. Crowley looked at the angel an eyebrow cocked.

"The shop is open dear" 

"Then close it"

Crowley tugged Aziraphale's arm again. The angel didn't budge.

"C'mon angel, _please_ , i just wanna fool around a little"

He batted his eyes at Aziraphale, giving his best attempt at a pleading hard done by demon, which right now he rather felt like he was. Aziraphale eyed the demon a moment more before his features softened, he waved a hand towards the shop door, it clicked locked and the blinds slipped closed. Crowley released a triumphant laugh.

Crowley fell back onto the sofa dragging Aziraphale down with him. Aziraphale climbed onto Crowley's lap, straddling his hips. The demon bit his lip running his hands down the Angel's chest. Taking in Aziraphale's beauty, he would never be able to stop staring at his angel. Aziraphale ran his fingers through Crowley's hair, he grabbed a handful pulling the demons head back so he could claim his lips. Crowley slipped his tongue passed Aziraphale's lips exploring his mouth. They both let out small groans as the kiss grew more and more heated, both fighting to gain control over the other. There had always been a mutual battle between who took the lead, when it came to their relationship it was no different.

Crowley let out a lust filled growl, he wrapped his arms round Aziraphale flipping them so that the angel was on his back on the sofa, Crowley climbed on top of him. Aziraphale let out a giggle.

"You wicked thing you" 

Aziraphale said this through heavy breaths, the demon always managed to take his breath away. Crowley didn't reply, to busy kissing Aziraphales throat and rolling his hips atop the angel. Aziraphale could feel his skin growing hot, his heart was racing. He was fighting to keep himself composed, the temptation of the demon on top of him making his mind grow foggy. 

Aziraphale had always held back when it came to physical love, kissing and the odd touches where always fun, but the idea of going further still scared the angel, Crowley always sped ahead leaving the Aziraphale clinging on to keep up. A small voice at the back of his head warned him where this was going, but for once the angel silenced it.

There was a knock at the shop door, Aziraphale started to wriggle under Crowley.

"Ignore it angel" Crowley almost begged reaching up to loosen the angels bow tie.

"Cro-mmmff"

The angels protests were cut off by Crowley's lips. Aziraphale slipped his eyes closed, finding his hands in that copper hair again.

The knock came again more persistent this time. Aziraphale pushed at Crowley's chest, the demon moaned in frustration as he was pushed back off the angel. 

"It's my packages dear, i must get them" 

With that the angel was up on his feet adjusting his bow tie and heading for the door. Crowley huffed and watched him go, trying to ignore the ache that came from between his legs. 

Aziraphale opened the door, greeted the postman and took his packages. 

"Hurry up angel!" 

Aziraphale blushed deeply as the postman gave him a knowing look before turning to leave. Aziraphale mumbled an apology before closing the door and walking straight to his desk. Crowley's face had grown a pained expression when the angel didn't immediately come back to the sofa, instead opting to open the boxes he had received.

The angel pulled out a hideous vase from the larger box. Aziraphale smiled at it making an 'ahhh' noise as he held it up to the light to examine it.

"What the hell is that?"

Aziraphale made a face at Crowley.

"It's a wedding present"

Crowley wrinkled his nose.

" _That's_ a wedding present.. angel it's hideous!"

Aziraphale clutched the vase to his chest making a 'o' shape with his mouth. He looked as though he was trying to shield the vase from the demon's harsh words.

"I will have you know that this is a priceless vase from the ming dynasty! Anyone would be honoured to be gifted such a rare item, and lucky for miss Device and young Newton i have contacts for such things"

Crowley rolled his eyes, he got to his feet, grabbing his jacket from the coat rack. He strolled over to Aziraphale kissing his cheek.

"Well, seeing as your so busy with your vase, I'm going to pop back to mine. Gotta water the plants" 

Aziraphale looked rather put out but didn't argue. He grabbed Crowley's sleeve as he went passed him.

"I love you, dear, I'm sorry for the interruption. I will make it up to you later"

Crowley smiled.

"I'll hold you to that angel. I love you too"

Crowley kissed him again.

  * •••••••••••••••••••



Hastur had found the book shop quite quickly, seeing as it stuck out like a sore thumb amongst all the modern trendy shops in the area. Hastur stood at the front door of the shop, he could not see in as there were blinds pulled down across the windows, when he tried the handle he found that it was locked. He stood there a moment trying to decide what to do next, he had spotted the Bentley as he approached the shop, so he knew Crowley was here.

Hastur was practically pressed against the door, he could smell the traitor, and someone else, someone celestial. He was pulled from his musing when he heard someone approaching, a postman. Hastur quickly slipped around the corner out of sight heading for the back of the shop. When he reached the back door he was relieved to see there were no blinds blocking his view in, he peered through. 

He spotted Crowley straight away, lounging on the sofa looking restless. Hastur could feel a growl rumbling up his throat at the sight of the other demon. He reached out a hand to open the door but stopped when he saw a portly man come into view holding two boxes. Hastur scowled, so it was true, he was still spending time with that angel, repulsive. He continued to watch as the angel removed a very ugly vase from the first box, he could see their lips moving but couldn't make out what was being said. He started to feel restless, what was he doing just standing here. Oh yeah, he was told he could only observe, such bollocks.

Then Hastur watched in interest as Crowley stood from the sofa walking over to the angel. He forced back a noise of utter disgust when he saw Crowley kiss the angels cheek, a few words were shared and then Crowley kissed the angel again on the mouth. Hastur felt sick to his stomach, not only was Crowley a traitor but he was also getting a little too friendly with the enemy.

He ducked out of view as Crowley left the shop, his back pressed against the wall in the grotty alleyway. His mind was racing, there was something here, something he could use. Then the idea took full form in his twisted mind. Oh how delicious it would be to take that angel from the other demon, he let out a manic laugh thinking about the look on Crowley's face. He peaked back in through the back door, seeing the angel now standing alone in the shop, this was his chance.

  * ••••••••••••••••••



Crowley sped through London at over ninety miles an hour in his vintage Bentley. He felt slightly guilty at the white lie he had told the angel, well it wasn't a complete lie he _was_ going to pop back to his apartment, he just wanted to stop off somewhere first. He smiled, tapping his fingers on the steering wheel along to the beat of Queen. 

He reached his desired destination, turned off the engine and hopped out. He sauntered over to the large glass window of the high end jewellers, peering in to see all the ridiculously expensive watches and trinkets. He looked for a moment more before heading into the store, pushing his glasses up to make sure his eyes were covered.

A shop assistant greeted him happily, he forced a smile onto his face before turning away. He didn't need any help for this, he needed to do this alone. 

His mouth went dry however when he saw just how many rings were set out in the glass cases against the back wall of the store. Well this may take longer than he had expected. 

  * •••••••••••••••••••



Aziraphale placed the vase down gently on his desk, taking a step back to admire it.

"You truly are a beautiful work of art. Don't you listen to Crowley he doesn't appreciate fine pottery" 

He was giddy from excitement at the idea of getting the best present for the couple, he knew no one else would get them a gift quite as nice as this. He picked up the smaller box and opened it pulling out a book, the title reads 'learn to slow dance in 12 easy steps'. He felt his cheeks go red, he wanted so badly to dance with Crowley, but he had to learn first. If only the gavotte hadn't gone out of fashion, the fact that it had bothered the angel to no ends.

He was just about to pick up his reading glasses when he froze, an icy prickle covering his skin. He heard the backdoor open followed by heavy footsteps on the old wooden floor. He turned then, seeing the being walk into the shop, black eyes looking around. Aziraphale swallowed thickly, he could feel hatred flowing off the being in the doorway.

Hastur settled his eyes on the angel and spread his mouth into a grim smile. Aziraphale was clutching the book hard, his knuckles pulled white against the bones. He knew this demon, he remembered him from his short time in hell under the disguise of Crowley. The angel felt his stomach drop.

"Hallo" Hastur greeted, as he eyed the angel.

Aziraphale dropped the book taking on a defensive stance, bringing his arms up in front of him, balling his hands into fists. Hastur laughed loudly, making the Angel's skin prickle further. 

"You going to fight me? Don't make me laugh"

Aziraphale licked his lips, he was shaking but he didn't move, he held his ground.

"What do you want?"

Aziraphale was surprised by his own voice, he didn't sound scared but inside he was terrified. Hastur took another step into the shop, picking up a book in his gloved hand. The book caught fire, ancient pages curling as a burned. A strangled sound escaped the angel's throat.

"I want justice" growled Hastur.

Aziraphale eyed the shop door from the corner of his eye. 

"Tut tut, your not thinking of running are you?"

The demon took another step towards the angel. Aziraphale thought this is what a zebra must feel like when it is cornered by lions, he felt a drop of sweat roll down his temple. 

Hastur made a swooping movement with his arm, two bookcases took off from the wall behind him hurtling towards the angel. Aziraphale pushed his arms up managing to send one case back at the demon but not the other. It hit him with the force of a speeding Bentley and sent his spralling to the floor. 

Hastur had easily dodged the case that the angel had deflected back. He was laughing, enjoying the game he was playing with the angel. Aziraphale was fighting for breath he tried to sit up but his head protested. He touched his forehead, his fingers came away wet with blood. 

The shop was a mess, shelves were laying across the floor, books were ripped and damaged their pages scattered all over. The angel grit his teeth and climbed back to his feet facing the demon again. He was feeling incredibly dizzy, he stood hunched over blurry eyes on Hastur. 

"You know, I've been thinking a lot about the trial. I've been thinking that maybe that wasn't Crowley at all back then in that tub. Do you know who it could have been? Hmm?"

Hastur kicked over a table, it broke as it hit the floor its contents spilling out. Aziraphale bared his teeth at the demon.

"Get out! You are not welcome here!"

The angels voice had developed a shake, blood dripped into his eyes, he felt like he was going to pass out. 

"I don't care if im welcome. You know I find it repulsive how cosey you two have become. I find it hilarious that you seem to think he actually cares about you"

Aziraphale bit his tongue, he knew that Hastur was playing with him. Trying to get a rise from him, he would not allow the demon to get his way.

"Demon's can't care for anything. Especially not angel's they are our enemy."

"You know nothing about him!" Aziraphale shouted, trying to keep his balance.

"Oh ho and you do?" Hastur laughed again, it sounded like nails down a chalkboard to the angel.

"What? You think he loves you? Pathetic!" 

The angel didn't reply, he glared at the demon.

Hastur flicked his wrist towards the angel, Aziraphale felt his feet leave the floor as he was thrown backwards, he hit a large bookcase, the shelve snapping apart at the contact. The wind was knocked from him, he fell to the floor the bookcase falling on top of him. He screamed out in pain. Darkness was taking over his vision, he tried to keep an eye on the demon as it strode towards him. Aziraphale managed to pull a shaky blood soaked arm out from under the case. With his last bit of strengh he pointed his hand at the demon and flicked his fingers. 

Hastur's eyes went wide as he felt himself being thrown backwards in turn, going through the back door which cracked and broke from the impact, he hit the alley wall with a loud smack, his head slamming back against the brick work splitting skin and bone. He went down, he didn't get up.

Aziraphale let his head hit the floorboards, darkness was almost all he could see now. The pain was immense, he knew he had broken bones from the crushing of the case on top of him. He thought of Crowley, he needed to warn him. 

Then everything went black.

  * •••••••••••••••••••



Crowley screeched to a halt outside his apartment building, he jumped out locking the Bentley with a click of his fingers. He was feeling rather happy with himself, he tapped his breast pocket feeling the ring box safely tucked inside. 

He strolled into the building, making his way up the stairs two at a time. When he reached the top floor he stopped suddenly. Something was wrong.

He slowed his pace creeping along the corridor, his eyes looking in every direction. He spotted his neighbour's door ajar, but i was what he saw on the welcome mat that made his stomach turn. 

Crowley crouched taking a closer look.

"Heather.." he whispered his neighbour's name.

They had never spoken much but she was always kind, offering to water his plants if he was going to be away for awhile, never commenting on his strange taste in decor. She didn't deserve to be reduced to a pile of bones. Crowley knew this handy work, there was only one demon who fed like this. He snarled climbing back to his feet.

Hastur. That bastard. What was he doing up top? At his apartment no less. Crowley sniffed the air walking back over to his front door. He could sense that Hastur had not entered his flat, in fact it seemed to Crowley that the other demon had left soon after eating his neighbour. 

"Where did you go?" 

He spoke aloud into the silence of the corridor. He was racking his brain, trying to think of where else the duke would go. He had clearly come up top to find him, that much was clear.

Crowley felt ice cold realization creep its way up his body, covering his skin in goosebumps. The fear that followed crawled into his stomach like a rat out of a storm drain.

"AZIRAPHALE!"

He screamed the angels name turning for the stairs. He had never ran so fast in all his existence.

  
  



	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou everyone who has taken the time to comment and for kudos :D  
> Sorry it's taken me so long to get back to you guys..
> 
> My life is a mess..
> 
> Anyway
> 
> Enjoy! :)

Crowley had ran, heart pounding in his ears, breath coming in hot heavy huffs. He had reached the Bentley but with a growl of impatience had decided not to use it, instead he broke himself up into a thousand pieces and shot to the bookshop with the speed of light. He reassembled himself outside the front door of the shop, not caring if anyone saw him. The after taste of his journey stained his tongue, the taste of ash and coal turning his stomach. He gave little care as he slammed into the shop door, bouncing off it, remembering the angel had locked it, he growled again clicking his fingers so that it swung open.

Crowley was not ready for the scene he found inside. The shop had been devastated, shelves were broken and ripped from the walls, books were ruined, pages tattered across the ancient floorboards. Crowley noticed the door at the back was broken from it hinges, cracked and covered in black ichor that dripped from the splintered wood. He ran to the center of the shop looking in every direction at the same time, panic taking over.

"Oh go.. sata… oh please not again!!"

His mind thought back to the day the bookshop had caught fire, if Aziraphale discorarated now there was no way heaven would let him back.

"AZIRAPHALE!!" 

He heard a groan then from near the front window, he turned around so quickly he almost slid over on a loose page. He saw Aziraphale underneath a huge bookcase, his heart was in his throat. 

"Angel, oh jeez angel!" 

Crowley was next to him in an instant, pushing the bookcase off him. When he saw the state his angel was in all the colour drained from his face. Aziraphale's beige waistcoat was stained with blood, there was a nasty gash on his forehead were the blood had started to dry. One of his arms were bent at an odd angle and he looked deathly pale. He gently rolled him onto his back releasing a pained moan from the angel. 

Crowley had stopped breathing altogether, it felt as though someone had ripped into his chest and was squeezing his heart painfully.

"It's alright.. I will fix you up.. just keep breathing okay"

Tears stung at Crowley's eyes, this was one of his worst nightmares, his angel being hurt like this. He slowly ran his hand over Aziraphale's arm, cringing at the sound of the bone snapping back into place. Next he slid his thumb over the gash on the angels forehead, whispering apologies when Aziraphale hissed at the contact. The cut was healed but it left a slight mark that Crowley hoped would fade over time.

"The.. The b-back door.."

"Hush love you need to rest"

"N-no Crowley.. h-he went through there"

Crowley turned, looking to what was left of the back door. He snarled climbing to his feet, he walked quickly to the door. 

Hastur was gone, there was a thick line of black blood smeared on the alley wall where the demon had obviously hit hard. Crowley looked back to Aziraphle who had sat up clutching his side. 

"He's gone.."

Aziraphale was in a daze, he had never been hit so hard in his existence, the pain had been a shock to his system. Large tears started to form in the angel's eyes as he took in the sight of his shop. Crowley was by his side instantly, wrapping an arm around Aziraphale's shoulders, trying his best to give comfort. He noticed the angel still clutching his side.

"What did I miss? Your still hurt, lemme see"

"A few broken ribs i think, oh dear.."

Crowley placed a hand gently on Aziraphale's rib cage, the angel hissed again as the ribs reconnected. He looked at Crowley seeing worry in the demon's eyes. 

"I'm okay dear, nothing we can't fix.. my books on the other hand" 

He reached out a trembling hand, picking up a torn book, his bottom lip trembled.

"You can't stay here"

Aziraphale looked up in surprise.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"You can't stay here. It's not safe"

Crowley climbed back to his feet, offering his hand to the angel, Aziraphale shook his head not taking it.

"This is my shop! I'm not going anywhere, I have to fix my books.."

Crowley groaned in frustration, slapping his palm against his head. 

"He is going to come back!"

"I think I dealt with him love"

"NO" 

Aziraphale jumped at the sudden shout from the demon, he held onto the broken book tighter.

"This is Hastur he will come back! The fact that you managed to actually hurt him is just going to give more fuel to his fury. He wants to hurt you! Damn he already has! And where was i? I should have been here to protect you!"

Sensing the demon growing more frantic, the angel quickly climbed to his feet clutching Crowley by the shoulders to stop him turning every which way.

"Look at me"

"Angel, I just.. this could have been so much worse! What if.. what if he.."

"Crowley look at me!"

The demon settled his yellow eyes on the angel. Aziraphale sighed giving Crowley's shoulders a squeeze. 

"I'm okay love see? I'm still here with you"

He pulled Crowley close kissing his forehead and hugging the demons shaking form. 

"Please angel, come back to mine"

"Okay dear, if that will make you feel better, I will go with you"

All of a sudden Aziraphale felt incredibly tired, the drowsiness washing over him in waves. His grip on Crowley grew tighter as the angels world began to tilt. Crowley caught him before he fell, clutching him under the arms holding the angel tight to his body.

"Oh bugger, m-my head h-hurts terribly"

Anger was beginning to mix with the worry inside of Crowley. He pushed the anger aside focusing on holding Aziraphale up, he practically dragged the angel to the sofa gently laying him down. He kicked himself at leaving the Bentley behind, there was no way Aziraphale was in a fit state to travel. He took another look around the shop, feeling the anger try to rip itself back to the surface at the sight of the destruction.

He was not going to let Hastur get away with this. How dare he touch his angel.

  * •••••••••••••••••••



Hastur had woken shortly after being knocked out, his head was killing him, as though a thousand wasps stung at his brain. He had dragged himself out from behind the shop, climbing to his feet and heading west slipping into another alley a few streets away. He pressed his back against the stale smelling brick wall. A shaking hand pulled out a cigarette, lighting it with a flame from his fingertips.

He hadn't expected the angel to be able to fight back, he definitely had not expected the strength the entity had possessed. He grit his teeth hard, he had been foolish to think the angel would just roll over and let him have his fun. 

This left him with a problem. He had gone against orders, he had done more than just observe. The opportunity had seemed way too good to miss. So what was he to do? He could crawl back to hell with his tail between his legs and take whatever punishment Beelzebub gave him or.. or he could finish what he started and worry about the consequences later. 

He took a long drag on his cigarette, eyeing a human who passed the mouth of the alley. He needed a new plan. Clearly going head on with the angel had not been a good idea, so what then? He would not get such an easy opening again, knowing that Crowley would know he was here now and would be on high alert. 

His obsidian eyes widened slightly as an idea started to form in his head. There was one demon he could get help from, a being that had been up here for a very long time. 

The being in question had never had a name, choosing not to have one from the beginning. It had left hell millennia ago, wanting to cast experiments on the humans that massed the earth's surface. The last Hastur had heard these experiments had not been limited to just humans. 

He remembered when the prince had given him the order to maim the demon and send it up top for good. He doubted the demon would want to help him, but it would, Hastur had no question on that topic.

He took a moment to crack his neck, summoning away the deep gash on the back of his skull, then the alley was empty, Hastur was travelling in thousands of pieces across london. He needed the right tools for the job and this demon was going to provide them.

  * •••••••••••••••••••



Crowley had point blank refused to leave Aziraphale alone, to the Angel's annoyance. To the demon's annoyance the angel had refused to sleep, opting instead to kneel on the floor and start fixing his books. They had bickered briefly about Crowley going to fetch his Bentley and not wanting to leave Aziraphale alone. Aziraphale had persisted that he was indeed capable enough to look after himself until the demon returned, but crowley had just made a frustrated noise at him and went to the phone anyway.

Aziraphale's brow was furrowed in concentration, gently smoothing a books pages back into place, taking care not to rush. He heard Crowley put the phone back into the cradle, he could see the demon looking at him from the corner of his eye, he sighed looking up to make eye contact. Crowley's face was laced with concern, he was looking at Aziraphale like he was going to break apart any minute. In truth it agitated the angel slightly, Crowley thinking he was such a weak little thing, but thinking like that wasn't fair, Crowley just loved him and he was so terribly worried.

"Who have you called to baby sit me then?"

"It's not babysitting angel, it would just make me feel better if someone was here with you"

"Who then?"

"Madame Tracy.."

"Oh, alright then! That's okay i haven't seen her in so long"

"... and Sergeant Shadwell"

Aziraphale looked at him sharply.

"Really dear boy, _him?_ Surely I would be better off on my own"

Crowley groaned.

" _Please_ angel, don't be difficult. it will only be for a little while"

Aziraphale looked back down at his book, mumbling about how he was not in fact being difficult. All of a sudden the angel gasped, jumping to his feet, he would have fallen back down from dizziness if Crowley had not been quick enough to catch him.

"Aziraphale! What did I say, take it easy! You could have a concussion"

Aziraphale looked at Crowley apologetically.

"It's just the vase.. I just remembered it. Oh I do hope it is not broken!"

Crowley's face softened slightly at the angel's unneeded worry. The demon sat Aziraphale down on the sofa walking to retrieve the vase he had spotted earlier. 

"It's not broken angel, it was on your desk"

Relief crossed Aziraphales face, worry still etched the demon's.

About twenty five minutes passed, Crowley had stood sentry by the window the entire time, keeping a silent watch for the 'babysitters'. When they arrived he let them in, Madame Tracey letting out a 'oooh' at the sight of the shop. He ignored Shadwell's comment about mafia turf wars, he glanced over at Aziraphale who was giving him a pleading look. Madame Tracey let out a scream when she saw the blood on Aziraphale's waistcoat, the angel proceeded to try and calm the panicked woman, Crowley took this as his cue to leave.

He stood outside the shop taking in a deep unnecessary breath, his hands were shaking. He felt incredibly on edge, his eyes darting all around, waiting for Hastur to pop up and drag him back down to hell. 

Crowley tried pushing the thoughts out of his head reminding himself he must get the Bentley so he could bring his angel home. He took one more look around him to make sure the coast was clear, then he was in a thousand pieces at the speed of light.

  * •••••••••••••••••••



Hastur had materialized outside a shabby looking building in the warehouse district of the dockyards. The smell of the Thames wafted up the demons nostrils and the sound of seagulls rattled his ears. His mood had continued on a downward spiral, becoming more darker and twisted by the minute. He trudged over to the building, sniffing the air, he smiled triumphantly when we caught a whiff of the demon he was looking for, happy in knowing he didn't have to go on a wild goose chase to find it.

Hastur stopped at a steel door, he banged on it hard. There was a noise on the other side then the harsh sound of metal grating on metal as the door slid open. Hastur started when he found himself staring at himself. The other him smiled, black teeth shining in the dull sunshine.

"Hallo Sir Duke" said the other Hastur making a mock salute at the disgruntled Duke of hell.

"I'm in no mood for your jokes changeling" Hastur growled.

The other Hastur rolled his eyes. Then it started to lose the form of hastur, form rippling and changing until a gnarled looking woman stood in the place instead. The 'woman' looked more like a scarecrow, skin stretched over bones making the skin look like it was too small for the body in question, lank dirty blond hair hung at shoulder length. There was a gaping hole where one eye should be, Hastur didn't miss his handy work. He had enjoyed plucking the eye from the socket, a warning to never come back to the halls of hell again.

"Your never in the mood" 

The other demon stepped to the side signaling that Hastur could enter. He did so, taking in the workshop as he entered. There were apparatus spread over all available surfaces, Hastur noticed a lot of these tools had dried blood on them. There was a pile of black sacks in one corner, flies buzzed hungrily around it, it smelled of decay, it reminded Hastur of Beelzebub.

"So what can I do for ya? I assume you're after something? I doubt you have popped by just for a visit"

The demon hopped up onto a stall by one of the work benches, placing its skeletal hand on its pointy knees.

"I need some tools"

"Tools? What kinda tools? I have a lot you know"

"Something that will kill a demon.. slowly"

The other demon sighed, jumping up off the stall and proceeding to dump a briefcase on the table beside Hastur.

"I have plenty of tools for that job. Honestly Sir Duke i thought it would be something a little more interesting than that" 

Hatur ignored the comment, he turned and opened the briefcase, eyeing the wicked looking blades that sat inside. He closed the case looking back at the other demon.

"What about something to kill an angel?"

The other demon turned then, eye full of interest.

"An angel?"

Hastur nodded growing impatient.

"Oh Sir Duke, i bet you don't have clearance to do that, you naughty thing"

"Do you have something or not?" Hastur growled.

The other demon threw back its head and cackled, it wiped tears from its eye before composing itself enough to speak again.

"As it so happens I do have something.."

The demon walked over to a grimey cabinet mounted on the wall, it flipped the door open pulling out a small box. It was grinning wickedly as it passed the box to Hastur.

Hastur took the box, turning it over in his hand before looking back at the demon, he didn't look amused.

"Open it!" The demon practically sung hopping on the spot.

Hastur made a noise of irritation, he opened the box. Inside he found a bullet, it looked rather average if you asked Hastur, he looked back at the demon again frowning.

"A bullet? Bullets don't kill angels"

"Argh hahaha! It's not just any bullet! I have been working on this for a looong time" the demon was practically vibrating with excitement as it said this.

Hastur looked back down at the bullet, using his free hand, he picked it up from the box holding it up to the light. In the light the bullet almost became transparent, inside there was bright movement, a mini twisting tornado of fire.

"Hell fire" Hastur spoke out loud, staring in awe at the bullet.

"Yes indeedy Sir Duke! Hell fire! A sure way to kill an angel. It enters them then it explodes releasing the fire into the vessel. Pretty neat huh?"

Hastur would never say it out loud but he was impressed, a smile spread across his face. He put the bullet back into the box, slipping it into his coat pocket. He picked up the briefcase gave the demon another look then turned to leave. 

"Wait dukey!" The demon grabbed Hasturs collar.

Hastur growled again swatting the demon away. The demon took a step back, a mischievous smile on its face.

"I want in"

"You want what?"

"I want in on whatever it is you are planning"

Hastur glared at the demon.

"You don't even know what im planning" 

"No I don't buuuut if you are going against orders from prissy prince then i want in. I would love to see you misbehave" the demon purred.

Hastur thought about this for a moment, having another demon about could cause more complications, but on the other hand it meant that he would have another set of hands.

"Fine" Hastur growled. The demon whooped. Hastur rolled his eyes.

  
  
  



	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo here is another chapter 
> 
> This one is a little bit of calm before the big storm
> 
> So please enjoy :)

The bookshop was slowly starting to get back into order, slowly being the operative word for Aziraphale, who had to do everything by hand because he was in the company of his 'babysitters'. Madame tracy had fussed over Aziraphale fiercely, touching his head for a fever, pulling at his blood-stained waistcoat. Aziraphale had tried to calm the woman, even telling a white lie about it not even being blood at all, but red paint instead. She had given him a look that told the angel she didn't believe one word but had dropped the subject nonetheless. 

Twice the angel had forcefully taken a battered book from the grip of Sergeant Shadwell, his big clumsy hands doing nothing to remedy the damage. 

Even so the two humans had helped, lifting the bookcases that were still salvageable back into place and collecting the undamaged books from the floor.

Aziraphale had excused himself so that he may change into something a little less soiled. The two humans had nodded agreeing that it was a good thing to do and Aziraphale had slipped into the back room clicking the door shut behind him. He pressed his back to the door taking a deep steadying breath. He had been feeling thoroughly out of sorts since the 'incident' earlier. He ran a shaky hand through his tousled ivory locks, wincing slightly as dried blood caught and pulled at the hair. 

He walked across the room wearily taking a look at his appearance in his full body mirror. 

"Good lord.."

He looked horrendous, suit jacket ripped at the shoulder, blood stains all over his favorite waistcoat and his face was smeared with dried blood. He leaned closer to the mirror, taking in how pale his complexion had become. Maybe Crowley was right he could have some kind of concussion. 

He physically removed his blood stained clothes, not using any celestial magic, to worn out and fragile to conjure up a miracle. He placed the dirty clothes in a pile on a chair before walking over to his large wardrobe and picking out a new outfit. He pulled on his duck egg blue shirt, groaning at the ache in his side as he did so.

After he was dressed he walked into the bathroom, a room that was very much neglected in the shop, it was pristine though, the angel always kept up appearances. He glanced at himself again in the mirror above the sink, dark circles had formed under his eyes. He washed the dried blood off, straightening his back and allowed the water to drip off his face into the empty basin. 

He kept his eyes closed, still trying to gain control over his shaken nerves. He realized he had been a fool in thinking that it was over. That he and Crowley would be left alone for good. Oh it had been bliss these past six months living free and unafraid, but what was the term the humans used, all good things must come to an end.

A meek noise escaped Aziraphale's throat, he could feel the tell tale signs of tears trying to escape from his blue eyes. 

"No"

Aziraphale opened his eyes staring his reflection down.

"We will not be torn apart now. I will not allow it. If that wretched demon comes back again i will show him what for"

The angel had a determined look on his face as he dried himself and walked back out to the shop once more. He was relieved to see Crowley was back, the demon was standing with Shadwell by the far wall trying to explain that the mafia had nothing to do with the current state of the bookshop. Aziraphale smiled to himself at how flustered the demon was becoming at Shadwell's insistent questioning.

Crowley made a noise of impatience looking away from the Sergeant and making eye contact with Aziraphale from across the room. Aziraphale offered him a warm smile, the demon looked away, the angel frowned.

After another half an hour of the humans company crowley had grown irritable and not so politely asked them to leave. Aziraphale had apologized on the demons behalve and shown the guests out. 

"Now you be careful Aziraphale, call the police maybe. There are still people that don't accept couples like the two of you" Madame Tracy warned as she stepped out of the shop.

"I assure you that it was not a hate crime" even as he said this he realized that in many ways it was indeed a hate crime, but not one the police could help with in anyway.

Madame Tracy looked over the angels shoulder to catch a glimpse of Crowley. 

"He loves you very much that man, he looks beside himself with worry"

Aziraphale also stole a glance at the demon, Crowley's face was creased, his brows pulled tightly together, Aziraphale could feel the harsh emotions flowing from him.

"I know.." the angel whispered.

He waved goodbye to the couple as they got onto Madame Tracy's old motorbike. He smiled in amusement at Sergeant Shadwell's blatant look of terror as she started the bike and they potted off. 

Aziraphale shut the door, turning his full attention to Crowley who stood awkwardly by the sofa. Aziraphale walked straight up to him wrapping his arms around Crowley's waist and buried his face in the demon's chest. The angel immediately felt Crowley return the favor wrapping his arms tightly around Aziraphale's body, holding him close.

Aziraphale spoke but it was muffled by Crowley's shirt. 

"Say that again angel"

"Let's go home"

Crowley's ears turned pink at hearing the angel speak these words, he released Aziraphale enough so that his arm was around the angels shoulders as he lead him out the shop to his car.

Crowley drove slowly, well sixty miles an hour was slow in his books. The demon kept sneaking glances at the angel, who had closed his eyes and rested his forehead against the cool of the window. He kept an eye out for small movements of the face and chest to ease his mind that the angel was still conscious. Crowley couldn't shake the nagging feeling of worry for Aziraphale, he was letting his mind focus on this, not wanting to let the anger emerge, not wanting the angel to sense it from him.

When he pulled the Bentley up outside his apartment building he noticed the place was crawling with police. Someone must have discovered the remains of his poor neighbour and called them. He reached an arm over giving Aziraphale's thigh a squeeze.

"We're here angel"

Aziraphale opened his eyes, his features taking on a concerned look at seeing the police. He looked over at Crowley, his face asking the question before he even said it.

"What on earth is all this about?"

Crowley didn't answer, instead he got out the car, the angel followed suit. Crowley had to explain to an officer that he did indeed live in the building. When he had mentioned that he lived on the top floor the officers wanted to ask questions. 

Aziraphale listened with interest that slowly turned to dread when he heard about the remains of a woman being found. He listened as Crowley lied about not being in all day, saying he had no idea what could of happened. After a few more minutes of questioning they were allowed into the building.

"It was Hastur wasn't it?" Questioned the angel having to jog to keep up with the demon who was storming up the stairs.

Crowley gave Aziraphale a nod not offering a verbal reply. Aziraphale's face paled all the more at the knowledge. They reached the top floor, there were more officers in the hall, along with people dressed in white forensic suits. Aziraphale wandered over to take a look as Crowley went to unlock his front door.

The demon's mouth went dry when he noticed a small piece off paper wedged under his door number. He looked over his shoulder to make sure the angel wasn't looking before unfolding it. He felt anger clawing its way free as he saw Hastur's familiar handwriting. He quickly shoved it in his pocket as the angel walked over to him looking more troubled than ever.

"That poor woman.."

Crowley opened his door walking in, Aziraphale followed casting one more look over his shoulder before closing the door.

Crowley turned then grabbing Aziraphale by the collar and clamping his lips onto the angels. Aziraphale closed his eyes, placing a hand on either side of the demon's face. When Crowley let him go he found himself wobbling to keep upright. Crowley steadied the angel concern etching It's way on his features once more.

"You need to sleep"

Aziraphale grew immediately uncomfortable at this statement. Even after everything that had happened sleeping was still something the angel tried to avoid.

"I'm fine dear"

"Your not! But you will be after you sleep"

With that the demon grabbed Aziraphale's hand, dragging him through the apartment towards the bedroom, he ignored the angels protests as they went. When they reached the bedroom door Crowley knocked it open with his foot and pushed the angel inside. Aziraphel stood by the bed, he had stiffened at the sight of the bed as if it would jump up and consume him at any moment.

Crowley clicked his fingers and Aziraphale suddenly stood in cotton pyjamas, the angel looked down at himself and tutted.

"Really love this is not at all necessary"

"Shut up"

Crowley walked up to Aziraphale pushing him back on the bed, the angel landed on his back on the soft mattress letting out a soft scream at the action. Crowley stood looking down at the angel who was flailing around trying to right himself. Crowley had many dreams of the angel in his bed, for a brief moment Crowley forgot about everything and had to fight the urge not to climb on top of Aziraphale and have him then and there, this may be the place but it certainly was not the time. 

Aziraphale crawled up the bed still mumbling about sleep being the last thing he needed. He turned and blushed fiercely when he saw the demon pulling off his shirt.

"W-what are you doing?"

Aziraphale couldn't help but notice the the lean muscles of the demon's abdomen, he swallowed.

"I'm getting into bed. C'mon budge up"

Aziraphale hurriedly moved over trying to look anywhere but at the demon as he removed his tight leather pants, Crowley climbed into the bed in nothing but his boxers, the angel had become a bright red beacon.

"Do you not own any pyjamas?"

Crowley let out a cackle.

"Actually no, I like to sleep nude as a matter of fact"

Aziraphale's eyes grew even wider as he opened and shut his mouth a few times.

"shush angel c'mere"

Crowley grabbed the wriggling angel, snaking his arms around him, becoming his big spoon. Aziraphale felt very hot with the mostly naked demon pressed against his back, he clamped his eyes shut, reciting the books he owned in his head, trying his best to distract himself. 

Crowley hummed, burying his nose in the angels silky white curls and closed his eyes. After a short while they had both fallen asleep tangled up together under the sheets, their worries a thousand miles away.

  * •••••••••••••••••••



Crowley's eyes flew open, he was breathing hard and he had a fine sheen of sweat covering his body. He glanced to his bedside table reading the time on the clock, it had only been about three hours, usually the demon could sleep for much longer but the note he had found on his door kept floating with him in the blackness of sleep. He groaned slightly running his hand over his face. 

He turned his head to face Aziraphale, the angel was deeply asleep, snoring lightly. To the demon's amusement there was a small line of drool pooling at the side of the angels mouth. He reached over, careful not to wake the angel and wiped it away with his finger. Aziraphale let out a snore and turned over in his sleep, his back now facing Crowley.

Crowley gently extracted himself from the bed, he clicked his fingers, miracling his clothes back on before leaving the sleeping angel and making his way out to the living room. Once he was safely away from the bedroom he reached into his pocket and pulled out the note, his face taking on a dark expression when he read the words written there. 

The note didn't say much, it just had an address on it. Crowley pulled out his phone typing the address into maps.

"Dockyards eh? A nice slimy place for you to be lurking Hastur"

He knew that the duke wanted him to come, and to go would be a stupid decision. Even so Crowley found himself staring at the address. 

He glanced back down the hall towards the bedroom door. He was furious that his angel had been so badly beaten, he wanted nothing more than to go and teach Hastur to never even think about touching his angel again. 

He decided then that he must go, he had to protect the being he loved and with Hastur up top there would be no safe place for the angel to be. Hastur would come for him if he didn't go to the other demon first. So Crowley felt like he was left with little choice. 

He pocketed his phone, throwing the note into the bin. He didn't want to leave, every fibre of his being told him to not go, but he was good at ignoring warnings. Putting on his shades, he opened the front door, making his way down the stairs and heading out into the night.

  * •••••••••••••••••••



The demon stood in the shadows and watched as Crowley got into the Bentley and drove away. The demon smiled, glad that it had managed to get a good look at this Crowley that Hastur had warned him about. Hastur had given the demon its orders, telling it to keep out of sight until Crowley gave into the temptation of getting vengeance and left the apartment. The demon started to change then shifting and squirming until it stood looking the spitting image of Crowley.

It was not too keen on taking orders from the duke, vowing that it would never do so again after Hastur had taken its eye and banished it from hell, but these orders were delicious. 

It slunk over to the building clicking its fingers to gain entry, reading on the door that Crowley lived on the top floor. 

"Penthouse suit eh? You like to live in luxury" it purred out in Crowley's voice. 

The demon reached the top floor, it noticed the police tape outside one of the apartments. It smiled wickedly.

It turned its attention to Crowley's front door, the sly smile stayed in place as it clicked its fingers the door swinging inwards silently. 

The demon whistled looking around at the modern interior, running its hand along the smooth marble surface of the fireplace. It carried on its exploration going from room to room.

"What is this now" it spoke aloud seeing a room full of luxurious plants.

It smiled even wider when it noticed the plants start shaking, it plucked a leaf from one shaking plant inspecting it closely then dropping it to the floor, wiping its hand on its leather trousers. 

It turned it's head eyeing the last door it had yet to enter. It tiptoed down the hall stopping when it reached the door, pushing it slightly to peek through the gap. 

Aziraphale was sleeping soundly, legs and arms tangled in the blankets, letting out small snores. The demon stepped into the room, closing the door behind it. It walked to the end of the bed and stood watching the angel sleep. 

Sinister thoughts started to fill its mind as it knelt onto the mattress slinking up the bed so it lay beside the sleeping angel. It ran it's hand down the side of Aziraphale cheek, it hadn't touched an angel since it fell and it marveled at the opportunity. 

Aziraphale stirred, opening his sleep filled eyes looking up at the demon beside him. 

"Mmm Crowley"

Aziraphale put his arm around the demons waist, snuggling up close. The demon stiffened at this action not knowing where to rest its hands. 

Hastur hadn't been lying when he had told it about the demon Crowley and the angel being together. It was a concept the demon could not fathom, Crowley was clearly wasting an opertunity to fuck with this angel. The demon thought Crowley was doing the wrong kind of fucking.

It put its hand into Aziraphale hair stroking it flat. Claws began to emerge from it's fingers, it dug them into the angels scalp. Aziraphale yelped, pulling away from the demon sharply.

"Ouch dear what was that fo…"

The angel trailed off, his eyes had cleared from sleep taking a good look at the creature in bed with him. It looked like Crowley but something was off, his still groggy mind trying to piece together what he was seeing in front of him. The angel slowly backed away across the bed his heart beginning to beat faster.

"What's wrong? I thought we were enjoying a cuddle"

The demon removed its shades then, revealing an eye very much like Crowley's but on the other side there was a gaping hole. Aziraphale let out a noise full of fear backing so far up he fell backwards off the bed, hitting the floor with a hard thump. The demon cackled crawling along the bed towards the angel. Aziraphale backed up until his back hit the wall, he reached behind him using the wall to steady himself as he stood up. He clicked his fingers miracling his usual attire on, he would be damned if he would face this creature in his pyjamas.

"Who are you?"

The demon smiled black, laying on its stomach and resting his chin in its hands. It lifted its legs swinging them from side to side watching the angel with interest. Aziraphale looked beyond the demon to the bedroom door, wondering if he could make it through before the demon could grab him. His head throbbed telling him that probably was not going to be the case.

"Where is Crowley?" Aziraphale demanded, the demon just shook its head not taking its eye off the angel.

"Show me your wings"

Aziraphale looked back at the demon.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Show me your wings pretty angel. It's been sooo long since I saw the white of an Angel's feathers"

Aziraphale gave a look of disgust at the creature on the bed, it turned his stomach to hear Crowley's voice talking to him is such a way.

"I will do no such thing!"

The demon grinned jumping to its feet to stand by the edge of the bed.

"Ooo i see why he likes you pretty thing"

Aziraphale's face creased as he inched along the wall.

"You foul creature! Leave this place!"

"Mm i like that. Fighting talk. You want to play with me? I was meant to make this quick buuuut if you wanna play"

Aziraphale ignored the pain in his head and made a bolt for the door but a clicking noise made him freeze in his tracks, the blood draining from his face as he slowly turned back to face the demon.

It stood there in the image of Crowley, a hand gun held in its hand pointing at the angel. Aziraphale stopped breathing, he knew this thing wasn't his Crowley but seeing the scene hurt him nonetheless. The angel thought that if he had nightmares it would be something like this. 

"Sorry little sweet but you won't be going anywhere tonight"

Aziraphale straightened, he glanced at the gun then back to the demon. A bullet, that can only do so much damage he thought glaring at the demon. 

"Show me your wings pretty please"

The way the demon smiled using Crowley's mouth conjured up a feeling in the angel he had never truly felt before, anger. He bared his teeth at the creature in front of him.

"Like I said before. I will do no. Such. Thing."

The demon hummed out a laugh lowering the gun so it aimed at the angels chest.

"I wish i could keep you, but orders are orders, and your little boyfriend has such pretty eyes, Hastur had promised me one in return for doing this" 

"No! Please, don't hurt him" the angel begged taking a step towards the demon. The anger was gone replaced with terrifying fear at the thought of Crowley being hurt. The demons smile grew wider.

"I'll do anything"

"Im sorry poppet but all your going to do now is die"

The demon squeezed the trigger, Aziraphale closed his eyes.

The shot rang out into the night.

  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this chapter killed me..  
> Again please dont hate me..
> 
> Hope you all enjoy

Crowley had parked the Bentley a few streets away from the dock yards, he wasn't looking for the element of surprise knowing that would be pointless, he just didn't want Hastur to get his hands on his beloved car. He stepped out into the cool night air, pulling his jacket tighter around his body.

He could smell the Thames before he even reached the dockyard it assaulted his nostrils making the demon shudder. It was very dark in this area, at this late hour all workers had gone home, it was deathly quiet. Crowley swallowed, he would never admit it but he felt frightened by the silence of the place. 

He removed his phone from his pocket pulling maps up on the screen to make sure he was in the right place. Crowley followed the arrow until he stood outside of a poorly kept together building. It could have once been a warehouse but by the looks of it, it had been left to fall apart. Crowley walked up to the window cupping his hands to peer inside, it was pitch dark inside no amount of squinting would allow the demon to see anything. 

An arm came out of the darkness behind Crowley, wrapping round his neck and clamping hard. Crowley let out a strangled scream, trying to pry the arm from his throat. He felt the prick of a needle enter the side of his neck then the arm released him. He stumbled forward, hand pressed to where the needled entered. Crowely felt the icy sensation of something spreading through his veins, he turned, vision starting to sway and become blurry. Hastur stood in front of him looking rather pleased with himself.

"Hallo Crowley"

"What.. W-what was that?"

Hastur just grinned.

"Ngk" 

Crowley fell forwards, his face hitting the floor with no protection. Everything went black.

  * •••••••••••••••••••



The demon pulled the trigger, the shot rang out vibrating off the walls. Aziraphale stumbled backwards as the bullet hit the middle of his chest ripping through cloth, skin, muscle and bone. The angels eyes were wide with surprise, blood burst from his mouth as he felt the bullet explode in his chest, it dripped from his chin onto his bowtie. Fire spread through him, burning its way through his veins.

Aziraphale began to scream as the pain took over, he fell backwards back hitting the bedroom door as he slid to the floor. He looked down at himself, his shirt had all but burnt away. Aziraphale screamed again as the skin around the bullet hole began to crack like the bottom of a dried lake in scorching summer heat, underneath the surface he could see red fire burning its way under his skin.

The demon watched the angels skin crack with sadistic interest, it licked its lips watching as the cracks spread across Aziraphale's chest up his neck to the side of his face.

Aziraphale stopped thinking altogether the pain clouding his mind, he was on fire, his nails dug into the floor so hard some broke.

"So Beautiful" the demon purred crouching down by the angel to get a closer look. It reached out one of Crowley's long fingers, digging the perfectly painted nail into the cracking flesh. The angel screamed again, he kept screaming then until his voice broke and cut off.

"Looks like it's taking it's time, your fighting it aren't you?"

The demon watched for a few more seconds before reaching out sliding its fingers under the angels bloodstained bowtie, pulling it free.

"I will take this as a little proof. Gotta make sure your lover boy believes me eh?"

Aziraphale didn't answer, eyes clamped shut nails digging at the floor. The demon stood giving the angel a kick with its boot. Aziraphale slumped sideways, his breath coming in hot heavy puffs. The demon opened the bedroom door looking back down at the angel.

"Well bye bye. I have more fun waiting for me at home. I don't want to miss it" 

With that the demon shut the door leaving Aziraphale burning and shuddering on the floor.

  * •••••••••••••••••••



When Crowley woke he noticed several things immediately, he was sitting on a chair, hands tied to the arms of the chair, rope tied his ankles to the chair legs. He also noticed that he felt incredibly weak, he tried to will the ropes away but nothing happened, he swallowed hard lifting his throbbing head to look around the room. Hastur stood in the shadows in front of him.

"I was starting to think the drug had killed you"

Crowley remembered then, Hastur had injected him with something, a drug? It shouldn't have had that Much of an effect, Crowley eyed Hastur, then he took a good look at the room around him, there were knives and other nasty looking tools spread all over the place. Crowley's adam's apple bobbed as the realization that Hastur was going to use those tools on him.

"What the fuck did you inject me with?!"

Hastur grinned at him shaking his head in amusement.

"See my associate gave it to me, it is supposed to suppress your demonic magic, looks like its working"

Crowley looked down at himself, he didn't feel any different but it was true he was unable to do anything about the ropes holding him still. He looked at Hastur trying to will him elsewhere but it was no good, he couldn't summon any magic, dread started to fill Crowley's stomach. 

"C'mon then! What are you going to do to me? Take me back to hell? Go for it!"

Crowley was happy to hear that his voice was not betraying him, he didn't want Hastur to know he was afraid. 

"I'm not going to take you back to hell. They don't want you down there, but that doesn't mean you should be aloud to walk free"

Hastur picked up a bronze edged knife, the blade glinted in the dull light, Crowley couldn't take his eyes off it. Hastur walked up to the bound demon, leaning forward he experimentally flicked the knife over Crowley's skin. It cut through like butter, the wound bubbling to the surface with black blood, Crowley cried out shocked by the burning pain that shot up his arm. The blood on the knife started to bubble and evaporate, Crowley's eyes widened in understanding.

"Holy steel.. That's holy steel! Where the hell did you get that?!" 

Hastur shook his head again, smile still in place.

"Always with the questions, you never learn do you? Oh well, I will be asking the questions this time"

Hastur sliced Crowley on the other arm releasing a small sound of pain from the demon. The cuts throbbed terribly but Crowley refused to scream.

"Was it the angel at the hearing?"

Crowley looked at Hastur in defiance, clearly not willing to answer any questions, especially questions about Aziraphale.

Hastur sliced along Crowley's collar bone, Crowley grunted, the holy steel slowly sapping his strength. 

"Did you switch positions?"

No answer. Hastur face took on the look on annoyance, he grabbed Crowley's hand squeezing it hard. Crowley grit his teeth as he felt bones and ligaments being crushed, he glared up at Hastur.

"Answer the questions" 

"Fuck you!" Crowley spat out the words with a venomous tone.

Hastur growled, still holding Crolweys hand he slid the blade of the knife under one of his fingernails, the Duke angled the blade and the nail popped off, black blood flowed from the finger. Crowley squeezed his eyes shut, biting down on his tongue to stop the scream. 

"Did you and that repulsive angel switch places?" 

Hastur's voice was rising in anger at the demon's reluctance to answer questions, he popped off two more fingernails and enjoyed the look of pain on Crowley's face. Crowley had began to shake, despite this he still gave the Duke a defiant look, daring him to go further. 

An hour passed Crowley slumped forward in the chair unable to keep himself upright any longer. The demon was riddled with cuts, black blood soaking through his clothes and onto the floor. Hastur had removed all Crowley's fingernails and half of his pinky finger. Hastur stood over the injured demon wiping the blade on Crowley's jacket, he noticed then that there was something in the demons breast pocket, he reached out taking the ring box from Crowley's pocket.

"N-no.. G-give it back.. b-bastard.."

Hastur opened the ring box, his face took on a look of confusion. He looked down at the ring then at Crowley then down at the ring again. Hastur started to make a sound like he was choking but to Crowley's disgust he realized the Duke was laughing.

"An engagement ring! You were going to ask the angel to marry you! How ridiculous, how very human of you" 

Hastur tossed the box over his shoulder, Crowley groaned as he watched it slide across the floor into a puddle of dirty water. 

"I have a new question for you. Why did you kill Ligur?"

Crowley gave out a shaky laugh, blood dripping from his lips as he did so. 

"I-i was aiming f-for you.."

Crowley smiled his teeth stained black, Hastur grabbed his face roughly in his hand forcing the demon to look at him. Crowley hissed at the pain this action caused.

"He didn't do anything to you! He was just following orders! And you killed him just like that!"

Crowley gave Hastur a look that he couldn't read. 

"S-so all this is b-because i killed y-your boyfriend?" 

Hastur stepped back as if the comment had slapped him on the head, a look of shock on his face.

"Don't say such ridiculous things!"

"L-looks like i s-struck a n-nerve"

Hastur growled raising the knife above his head completely intent on driving it through Crowley's skull when a cough from behind him interrupted.

The demon he had sent to kill the angel stood in the doorway with a look of wonder in its single eye. 

"Don't kill him Sir Duke! Not yet anyway, we can still have fun with him"

The demon walked past Hastur crouching down in front of Crowley, a smile spread across its face at just how much damage the Duke had managed to do in the time it was away. Crowley just stared at the creature in front of him, the demon had taken on the form of the 'woman' again. It reached out a hand gently running it down Crowley's blood stained cheek, giving out a sinister giggle when Crowley flinched away from the touch.

"You were quicker than expected"

The demon jumped back to its feet turning to face Hastur.

"Yes! It went so well. Oh you should have seen it! My baby was a work of art!"

Crowley was looking at the two trying to figure out what they were talking about, a hole was slowly opening in the pit of his stomach as the conversation went on.

"So it's done then" Hastur asked.

"It's done" the demon answered.

"What's d-done?"

They turned to look at Crowley passing a quick glance at one another before they both started to smile. The hole fully opened inside Crowley as he watched the two smile down at him.

"Lets just say you won't be needing that ring anymore" Hastur croaked out, he looked way too pleased with himself.

Crowley's eyes began to grow wide, fear eating at his stomach. He looked to the other demon, hating the twisted smile on its face.

"What do you m-mean?"

"I made a little visit to your apartment. Nice decor by the way, very trendy"

Crowley pulled at his bindings, his thoughts on Aziraphale sleeping soundly in his bed. 

"And guess what i found in your bed no less. A little sleeping angel" 

"No.. No please no.."

The demon began to dig around in its pocket. Crowley began to violently tug at his bounds.

"If you have touched him in anyway i swear i will kill you!"

The demon chuckled, finally finding what it was looking for and pulling it free. It held Aziraphale's favourite tartan bow tie out in front of Crowley's face. It swung back and forth as Crowley watched it with terror filled eyes noticing the blood crusted into the fabric.

"I'LL KILL YOU! I SWEAR I WILL FUCKING KILL YOU!" Crowley frashed violently at his bounds, his injured hands stretching towards the demon. The demon chuckled, eye unblinking as it watched him.

"I'm so happy I got to test one of my favorite tools on that little angel. It worked so well he looked so beautiful as he burnt"

The demon dropped the bowtie into Crowley's lap. Crowley could hear screaming it only took a moment to realize the scream was coming from him. He screamed until his voice broke and his body went slack and slumped forward. The demon watched in fascination as tears dripped from Crowley's eyes onto the blood stained bowtie.

Hastur stepped forward.

"Have you got the other thing i wanted?"

The demon gave Crowley one more look before turning and smiling at Hastur. It walked out of the room, Crowley could hear the sound of something big being dragged across the concrete floor, he had quit caring, his heart beat painfully in his chest, he tried reaching for the bowtie but the ropes would not allow it, a whimper escaped his lips.

Hastur stood watching Crowley, he watched the tears drip from his face. Hastur really didn't understand why Crowley was so upset but it brought the Duke pleasure to see nonetheless. He turned away from Crowley starting to head to the other room when he heard Crowley mumble something.

"What was that?"

"Kill me"

Hastur frowned, he walked back up to Crowley grabbing a fist full of copper hair roughly pulling Crowley's head up. Crowley looked broken, black blood smeared his face, track marks from his tears leaving white lines on his cheeks. Hastur gave him a disgusted look.

"Oh don't worry i will, but not yet" 

Hastur released Crowley's hair his head dropping back down again with no resistance. Hastur wiped his hand on his jacket before turning and leaving the room.

"You really are a pathetic excuse for a demon Crowley" Hastur called back as he stepped into the back room.

The Duke found his mouth very dry at the sight of the bathtub sitting in the middle of the next room, filled to the brim with holy water. The other demon was humming happily to itself, it looked up at Hastur and laughed loudly when it saw him edge along the wall. 

"Will this do the trick? I mean of course it will but is it what you wanted?" The demon eyed Hastur eagerly.

"It's exactly what i wanted" Hastur grinned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *crying into my hands*
> 
> What have i done!?
> 
> (Gunna be posting a chapter every Monday. Please stay tuned)
> 
> EDIT - i also have no self control so if the chapter is ready before then i cant help but post it..


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soo seeing as it is my birthday on monday i thought i would give you guys a present and post the chapter today!
> 
> Enjoy :)

Jasmine cottage rested quietly in the mild summer evening its inhabitants long since asleep. Anathema had been having a lovely dream about the wedding to come, a smile on her lips as she slumbered.

The silence was broken however by the harsh shrill ringing of the telephone. Anathema shot up instantly trying to adjust her eyes to the darkness of the bedroom. Newt had screamed from the sudden movement of his fiance, he had jumped so high he had fallen out of bed, hitting his head on the bedside table as he went. 

"Ouch! Gah.. what time is it?"

Anathema grabbed her glasses from her bedside table, taking a look at the time. 3 a.m. 

The phone continued to ring downstairs in the kitchen. 

"It's bad news, i can feel it" she spoke aloud jumping out of bed. Newt stumbled to his feet hand pressed to the back of his head where a lump was beginning to form.

"Well no one calls this time of the morning for good news.."

His comment went unheard however as Anathema was already running across the landing to the stairs. She was down them before Newt reached the bedroom door. By the time he had made it to the bottom of the stairs the ringing was cut off by Anathema picking up the phone.

"Hello?"

He could hear the caution in her voice.

"Mr Fell? What's wrong?

Newton frowned at hearing the name, he sped up his pace reaching the kitchen doorway. Anathema was clearly worried, she was clutching the receiver tightly and her eyebrows were pulled together. 

"Anthony? He isn't with you? Shot? Mr Fell? Zira!?"

She turned to face Newt she looked stricken.

"What's going on?"

"It's was Zira. I think he's hurt.. no, i know he's hurt. We have to go"

She slammed the receiver back onto the cradle and ran past Newt out of the kitchen. 

"Hurt? What.. Where are we going?"

Anathema was hurriedly pulling on her boots, she grabbed her coat pulling it over her night dress. She looked at Newt and let out a frustrated noise waving her arms at him.

"Come _on_ Newt! Get dressed we are driving to London."

He raised his eyebrows, hurriedly heading back up the stairs.

"London?" He shouted from the top of the stairs.

"Yes! Now hurry up!"

  * •••••••••••••••••••



Aziraphale lay on the floor of Crowley's bedroom, a puddle of blood was beginning to pool underneath him.

'I'm going to die' he thought clutching at his cracking chest. He lifted his head looking down at himself, hot tears were streaming down his face, his temperature kept rising causing sweat to drip from his temples.

"Crowley!" He called out, knowing he would not hear. 

He clamped his eyes shut. 'I can't die here, I need to get to Crowley' he flipped himself over groaning at the pain this caused. 

He began to drag himself across the floor, pulling open the bedroom door and crawling down the hall. A thick trail of blood was forming as his slow and laborious journey went on. Half way down the hall, his energy zapped, his forehead hit the wooden floor boards, he lay face down panting for breath. 

In his mind he kept seeing the demon in Crowley's form, smiling down at him as he writhed. He lifted his head, he would not just lay here and die, Crowley needed him, he was in danger. 

It took the angel another twenty minutes to pull himself down the hall to Crowley's study. Pushing open his heavy stone door was almost impossible but he managed it, the only thing keeping him going was the horrid thought of what they could be doing to his soul mate.

With a loud groan he managed to prop himself up against the large desk in the center of the room, knocking the phone onto the floor next to him. His shaky hand grabbed the receiver, he cursed under his breath when he dialed the number wrong. He took a deep painfilled breath and began again.

"I'm sorry but the person you are calling is unavailable at this time"

More fat tears left the angels eyes at hearing this message. Crowley never had his phone off, it was unheard of, the demons phone never went flat even if Crowley had never charged it once. 

Aziraphale leant his head back against the desk, he felt hopelessness seeping through his burning blood-stained body. He dropped the phone back into the cradle and picked it back up again. He racked his fuzzy brain for other telephone numbers but in the state he was in nothing would come to mind. Then a number did, he tapped the number in the best he could, holding onto the desk leg to steady himself.

It began to ring and just kept ringing.

"Oh please god.. please.. let her answer"

The room was beginning to lose shape, the angel recognized the sensation of losing consciousness, he thought against it with everything he had left.

"Hello?"

"Anathema…" the angel felt his lip wobbling at the sound of Anathema's voice.

"Mr Fell? What's wrong"

Aziraphale began to slump sideways, he pressed a hand onto his chest, the pain widening his eyes and keeping him conscious.

"C-Crowley is in trouble.. y-you have to find him.."

"Anthony? He isn't with you?"

"I'm afraid i have been s-shot.. please.. help him"

"Shot? Mr Fell? Zira?!"

Aziraphale dropped the phone, he slumped all the way over head hitting the floor. He could hear that the phone had gone dead and he prayed that Anathema would know what to do. He could no longer breath, inwardly relieved that he did not need to. Consciousness was leaving him, the only thing keeping his eyes open was Crowley.

"M-my love"

  * •••••••••••••••••••



Anathema groaned in frustration, Newt gave her a sideways glance putting his foot down on the accelerator harder, it didn't do much good. Dick Turpin made a noise of protest as it sped up a few more miles per hour.

"Can this thing seriously not go any faster?" 

"Dick is going at max speed.."

Anathema groaned again digging in her pocket and pulling out her mobile phone. She unlocked it scrolling to a number labelled Anthony Crowley, she pressed the call button.

"Im sorry but the person you are trying to ca.."

She hung up.

"Maybe we should call the police?" Newt suggested, trying to overtake another car.

Anathema gave him a look and sighed

"I don't think the police can help"

Newt gave Anathema a worried look before pressing down on the accelerator once more.

What felt to Anathema like and eternity later they pulled up outside Crowley's apartment building. Anathema was out the door before Newt had even put the hand brake on, he hurriedly got out after her. 

"Your sure he is here?" He asked craning his neck to look at the building.

"Yes i can feel it" 

Luckily the main door to the building had been left open allowing the two to walk in and start running up the stairs. When they reached Crowley's front door Anathema started ringing the doorbell as Newt stared at the police tape down the hall. 

"Argghh! No one is answering!"

She pressed her ear against the wood of the door listening carefully. Newt wandered over to stand beside her. 

"Maybe no ones home?" He asked.

She gave him a sideways look, knocking on the door again. Newt made an 'ah' sound before tapping Anathema on the shoulder. She swung round to look at him worry etched into her features.

"I might be able to get us in there. Sergeant Shadwell may have umm.. taught me how to pick locks.."

She gave him a long look then before a smile spread across her face.

"Newt! Brilliant, do it!"

She stepped out of his way to give him full access to the lock. She watched with growing admiration as his face scrunched with concentration. Then with a click the door was swinging inwards, a big smile on Newts face.

Anathema kissed Newts cheek and ran into the flat. Newt strolled in behind taking in the decour, he was looking up at the decorated ceiling when he slipped in something wet. His head hit the floor and he gave out a cry as the bump he hit earlier grew ever more. He opened his eyes to sit up, bringing his hand into view. His eyes became extremely wide when he saw the blood on his hand, his breath becoming fast when he realized he was sitting in a pool of blood.

"ANATHEMA!!"

She came running from the kitchen. She looked at Newt, the sight of all the blood turning her stomach. She pushed the feeling aside instead opting to follow the trail until she reached the study.

She saw Aziraphale laying sideways by Crowley's desk, she ran over to him seeing the blood and the cracks in his skin. The terrible thought that they were too late struck her hard. 

"Zira? Zira talk to me!"

She grabbed his shoulder pulling him onto his back, she let out a scream as her hand burnt from the contact. Newt walked into the room seeing Anathema clutching her hand to her chest before his eyes settled on Aziraphale.

"Oh my god! Is he dead?"

"No, I can still see his aura.. its fading though"

She shook her head and grit her teeth to feel for a pulse. It was there, barely, fluttering weakly under her fingers.

"He's burning up. We need to cool him.. go to the kitchen, get ice!" 

Newt heard Anathema but his feet were rooted in place, he couldn't take his eyes off the bloodbath in front of him.

"Newton! Please"

He snapped out of it then, running out of the room. Anathema put her hand on Aziraphale's cheek, ignoring the burning, she felt tears pricking at her eyes as she looked down at her injured friend.

"Who did this to you? Oh, Zira.. please don't die"

Newt came running back into the room with a bag of ice. Anathema grabbed it from him tearing it open and spreading it over the angels body. The ice sizzled starting to melt instantly. Newt noticed that Anathema was crying. 

"He is going to die and I don't know what to do" she said between sobs.

"Shall I call an ambulance?" Newt asked kneeling down beside her.

"Does this look normal to you? It's obviously supernatural.. they won't be able to help"

She was clutching Aziraphale's hot hand. Newt swallowed thickly feeling incredibly out of his depths.

"Oh god.." he mumbled under his breath.

She turned to him sharply, her eyes glittering in the dull light from her tears.

"Say that again!"

"What?"

"You said 'oh god'"

"Yeah?"

She straightened clasping her hands in front of her and bowing her head.

"What are you doing?"

"Praying"

He looked at her confused, he had never been a religious man and he did not see what the use in praying was. She lifted her head looking at him with pleading eyes.

Anathema didn't fully know how she knew to pray for Aziraphale, there was always something otherworldly to him, something holy. If God had created him then she was damn well going to save him.

"Newt we have to pray. God is the only one who can save him"

He didn't reply, seeing his fiance look so stricken made him willing to do anything. He slowly pulled his hands together, bowing his head along with Anathema. They knelt beside the dying angel and prayed harder than they ever had in there lives.

  * •••••••••••••••••••



Aziraphale was floating in the darkness of his mind. The pain had gone which scared the angel. If he no longer felt any pain, did it mean he was already dead? No, he was sure that if he were dead he would not still be able to think.

His thoughts lead back to Crowley. They still had so much to do together, so much they would miss out on if he died now.

He felt such regret, he had held so much of himself back from the demon. Always so afraid to take things further, he knew now that he had been stupid to be afraid. He and Crowley loved one another, there should have been no fear. He should have trusted that Crowley would look after him in whatever they did. He had hoped that one day he would marry the demon, make himself completely Crowley's in the lord's name whether she liked it or not.

_Aziraphale._

He turned quickly in the blackness, he could see nothing but he was sure he had heard his name spoken then. Spoken by a voice he thought he would never hear again.

_Aziraphale._

He couldn't believe it, he thought he must be hallucinating, people did before they died, hearing and seeing things that would calm them before they passed away.

_Principality Aziraphale._

_"L-lord?"_

_Yes Aziraphale._

He was sure that if he was in his physical form he would have fallen to his knees tears streaming down his cheeks, but in this darkness all he could do was float and stare at nothing.

_What do you think you are doing Aziraphale?_

"I'm dying my lord"

Even in the blackness the words caused a lump to form in his throat.

_No Aziraphale, you can not die here._

"But my vessel.."

There was a long silence then and Aziraphale thought she had gone.

_You have things to be getting on with._

"Things? My lord.. i.."

_Your friends are waiting for you._

_And so is he._

"Friends? He? Crowley!"

_Now wake up._

_"Lord i.."_

  * _•••••••••••••••••••_



Anathema was sure he had died, she had felt for a pulse and could feel nothing. She was crying into Newt's shoulder, he was holding her tightly looking down at the body next to them. 

Newt pulled Anathema to her feet beginning to lead her out of the room when a loud gasp stopped them in their tracks.

When they turned they saw Aziraphale lying where they had left him, his eyes were wide open, his chest pumping fast.

In his left hand was a flaming sword.

  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy :)

Aziraphale gasped for breath, he felt as though he was rising out of deep water that had been drowning him. His lungs ached from the sudden burst of air. When he opened his eyes he found himself staring at Crowley's study ceiling, he also noticed that he was very damp and cold.

Cold was good compared to the unbearable heat he had been suffering what felt like moments ago. He turned his head when he heard footsteps, Anathema was running across the room to him, dropping to her knees beside him.

"Oh my god Zira! We thought you were dead"

She hugged him, wrapping her arms around his neck as he lay on the floor, he tapped her back feeling the love and relief radiating off her into him, it gave him strength to sit himself up.

"So did i dear girl"

As he sat up he noticed he was holding something in his hand, he glanced down and gave a small yelp when we saw the flames dancing on the swords blade. He let it go, as it hit the floor the flames went out.

He looked down at himself, breath catching in his throat. On any other occasion he would be thoroughly embarrassed, he was practically topless, what remained of his shirt hung from his arms in charred tattered strips, but any embarrassment he would of felt was pushed aside by horror. Cracks covered his torso, they no longer smoked and burned but they were there, the angel traced his fingers over them cringing at how rough and uneven they felt.

Newt and Anathema watched him not speaking, neither of them knew what to say. Aziraphale looked up at them tears stinging his eyes, he blinked them away, self consciously putting his arms across his chest as he went to stand. Newt was beside him then, with Anathema on the other side they helped the angel stand on wobbly legs. 

"Sorry about the dampness.. we covered you in ice to try and cool you but it just melted.." Newt explained seeing the angel looking down at his wet pants.

Aziraphale gave a small smile of understanding before his face took on a different emotion altogether.

"Crowley! Did you find him?"

The couple looked at each other then back at him.

"We came straight here.. we wanted to make sure you were alright" said Anathema.

Aziraphale bit his lip he was overcome with worry for the demon. He walked from the room turning a corner so he was out of sight and clicked his fingers so he was standing in a fresh beige suit. He straightened his bowtie walking back into the study once more.

"That was fast!" Exclaimed Newt who was looking at Aziraphale with wide eyes.

Aziraphale just nodded, ignoring the expression on the young mans face and walking over to the desk. He noticed there was a balled up piece of paper in the small bin then, he bent to pick it up unravelling it to see the address written on it.

He knew instantly that it was not Crowley's handwriting, it was messy and rushed. By instinct he knew it was a note from Hastur. Anathema stood beside him craning her neck so she could see what was written.

"Do you know this address?"

He passed the note to Anathema who read it brows creased. She pulled out her phone typing it into maps and showing the screen to Aziraphale. 

"Thank You dear girl. For everything"

He bent picking up the sword, he was relieved when the flames didn't reignited. He started towards the door when he felt Anathema grab his arm.

"Let us come with you!" She said.

"Yes! I will drive us there" joined Newt.

He looked at the both of them, he felt his heart grow warm with admiration for the pair, such kind and caring people, he knew he was lucky to have them as his friends. He shook his head stepping towards the pair.

"I can't take you. I have to save Crowley, and i can't have you both there as well. I just couldn't concentrate, its to dangerous" he said taking their hands. "I'm afraid I can't protect everyone"

Anathema squeezed the angels hand giving him an understanding look, Newt shook his head.

"At least let me drive you there" 

Aziraphale shook his head releasing their hands.

"I don't mean to offend but your car is awfully slow"

Newt hid the offence he felt, why did no one like Dick Turpin?

"I have a much faster mode of transport. Though it's been quite a while.."

The pair looked at one another as Aziraphale turned to leave. They waited until they heard him exit the apartment, then they went after him. Newt was quite confused when instead of heading down the stairs Aziraphale used the fire escape to get onto the roof. He went to follow when Anathema grabbed his hand.

"We shouldn't follow. I don't think he wants us to see"

Newt looked at her then back to the fire escape, he pulled on her hand.

"We have to see.. he's gone to the roof, how does he plan to get there going that way?"

On the roof Aziraphale breathed in the cold early morning air, the sky was turning a deep shade of violet as the sun started to rise. He closed his eyes in concentration, it had been a very long time since he had brought out his wings and it took a lot more effort to conjure them then he was expecting. 

Then with a harsh ripping sound his wings burst from his shoulder blades, he let out a groan of relief at the feeling of them springing free. He shook them out stretching them to their full length, flapping them once of twice to rid the stiffness they had obtained from being shut away for so long.

He felt a familiar feeling building in his chest, he had felt it once before when he was made to go into battle millennia ago. 

He glanced over his shoulder to make sure he was not being watched, satisfied he took a step off the roof, he fell for a second before a mighty flap of his wings sent him soaring upwards into the sky.

When Newt and Anathema reached the rooftop they found it empty, the only thing that remained was a pristine white feather.

  * •••••••••••••••••••



Crowley was barely clinging to the waking world, everything hurt, he had quit breathing hours ago the movement becoming too painful to stand. He was pretty sure one of his lungs were punctured, Hastur had hit his ribs so hard he had heard the snap and felt the bone rip into his organs.

He flinched when he felt a hand touch his forehead, he squeezed his eyes shut.

"Wake up love"

His head lifted instantly, that was Aziraphales voice! But when he opened his eyes it wasn't his angel, it was the one eyed demon squatting in front of him a look of interest in its one black eye. He leant back in the chair trying to get away from the demons touch, his whole body complained at the strain.

"Come now don't be like that" the demon purred moving even closer to Crowley.

"Why are you doing this?" Crowely growled.

The demon stood grabbing a stall and placing it down in front of Crowley before sitting on it. Crowley hung his head a sob escaping his throat, the demon grabbed his chin pulling his face up to face it.

"Let me tell you a story.."

"Please don't.." begged Crowley.

The demon squeezed Crowley's jaw hard causing him to cry out.

"Shut up! Now you want to know why I am doing this?" The demon looked over its shoulder, hastur was in the back room, it looked back at Crowley and smiled.

"Well long ago after the war, when the almighty cunt kicked us out of heaven, there i was in hell doing paperwork. Paperwork! Can you believe it?"

Crowley just groaned in response the demons grip on his face getting tighter.

"But i heard about these humans that she had created and I got curious. With a bit of lying i convinced the prince to let me go up top. When i saw them, they fascinated me. These creatures made in her image.. so many emotions.. I wanted to know what made them tick.. wanted to see what was inside. When I got one, it was only small, a child I guess you would call it. I cut it open and saw all the bits inside.. it.. it was so beautiful!"

Crowley felt sick, this creature in front of him was obscene.. to hurt a child.. Crowley's skin crawled.

"When I returned and told the prince all about it. He didn't even care! He just told me to get back to work. Like what the fuck huh?" The demon chuckled stroking its finger along Crowley's jawline but not releasing its grip.

"Problem was i couldn't go back to paperwork after that. Not after seeing what i could do, i still had so many questions that i needed to answer. So one night, I got a hold of one of the princes little helpers, I started wondering what made us tick, demons, what was going on inside of us? So i cut them open. Black black black boring really but it was also kind of fun"

"The prince found out you see and he wasn't impressed. Turns out even in hell they don't like it when you kill your own kind. So he sent Sir Duke to teach me a lesson. Hastur took my eye, he did it slowly as well.. I was so angry at him for doing it to me for taking from me buuuut I must admit I kinda liked it as well"

Crowley stared at the creature in front of him in horror, he didn't want to hear anymore.

"So they chucked me out. Turned out better for me anyway. Sooo many humans up here. They have spread across the planet like a virus. Some would say what i do is science experiments.. I like that word science. It just goes so much against the almighty. Isn't it brilliant"

When Crowley didn't answer the demon frowned shaking Crowley's head with its hand. Crowley groaned out in pain and the demon smiled again.

"So when Sir Duke came to my door asking for help, telling me what he wanted to do i couldn't resist. It will really piss of the prince and even the almighty, but the real reason I do it. Is.. well is because its fun!"

It laughed letting go of Crowley's face as Hastur walked back into the room. The demon stood up pushing the stall away with its foot. 

"Story times over. Time for a bath!"

It looked at Hastur for approval, the Duke nodded taking a lug on his cigarette. The demon clapped its hands the ropes falling away from Crowley, he would have fallen if the demon didn't grab him pushing him back onto the chair. 

Hastur walked over grabbing Crowley by the scruff of his neck, he began pulling him to his feet when a loud thump from the roof stopped him. All three looked up at the ceiling, they could hear footsteps walking across the roof. Hastur and the demon looked at each other.

"Go see what that is!" Hastur snarled at the other demon dropping Crowley to the floor. Crowley slunked to the floor like a sack of potatoes. The other demon gave Hastur an irritated look before heading into the back room, closing the door behind it.

  * •••••••••••••••••••



Aziraphale had landed with a loud thump, skidding across the roof. He had to flap his wings frantically to stop himself tumbling over the edge, landing was never his strong point. When he had managed to stop himself he straightened, adjusting his bowtie and taking in his surroundings. It was a rather gloomy place but it didn't surprise him, the vilest of creatures did pick the vilest of places after all.

He walked across the roof, hand tightening around the sword. When he reached the back of the building he jumped down, letting out a huff as his feet hit the floor. He could sense them, the creature that had shot him was very close, on the other side of the door in fact, further back he could pick up Hastur and just barely he could feel Crowley's presence.

He felt his resolve grow stronger knowing his love was so close, he only hoped he was not too late. He stopped at the back door leading into the building, with a shaky breath he gave the door a push, it swung inwards with little resistance. Aziraphale stepped into the darkness holding the sword out in front of him defensively.

The light came on over head causing the angel to squint in the sudden brightness. When his eyes adjusted to the light his sight rested on something that could loosely be described as a woman. The 'woman' was frozen in place, eye wide with surprise as it stared at the angel.

"Impossible! You should be dead!"

Azirapahle knew then that this being was the demon that had shot him, his wings spread out and he held the sword higher. The demon looked at Aziraphale's wings in awe.

"Beautiful!" It whispered.

Aziraphale wrinkled his nose in disgust taking a step towards the demon. The demon took a step back holding its hands up in front of itself.

"Now now poppet. Let's talk about this? Angels don't get revenge after all, right?"

Aziraphale could hear the fear in its voice as he took another step towards it. With surprising speed the demon lunged at the angel, pulling a knife from its belt, it slashed at Aziraphale madly. Aziraphale managed to knock the demon aside, hitting it with the base of the sword as it stumbled to the floor. It hit the bathtub in the corner causing a bit of its contents to splash onto the demons shoulder, the demon screamed in pain as the holy water sizzled and burned into its flesh. 

"Where is Crowley?!" Aziraphale shouted standing over the injured creature.

The demon glared up at Aziraphale its one eye full of hatred. Aziraphale bent grabbing the demon by the front of its shirt and pulling it up to eye level.

"Tell me where he is now!" He growled out.

The demon began to laugh letting itself become limp so it hung in the angels grip.

"Or what pretty thing? What you gonna do to me?"

Aziraphale pulled the demon up, twisting it round so it was on its knees. He held the back of its shirt so its head hovered over the contents of the bath. He watched the demons face become scared as it eyed its reflection in the holy water.

"Y-you wouldnt! You can't. Your an angel!"

"I'm not as much of an angel as you think I am"

The demon tried to struggle out of the angels grip but Aziraphale held fast his grip grew tighter. 

"Hastur will kill him if you do this! I promise you that" the demon screeched, hair touching the water and fizzling away.

"You think Hastur cares about you?" Questioned Aziraphale. "Your just another tool he can use to get to Crowley. A tool that failed at its job"

Aziraphale shook the demon causing it scream out once more. He wasn't thinking straight, he was feeling emotions he had never felt before, pure hatred and the lust for revenge. 

"Please! Please! I will do anything!"

Aziraphale's mind flashed back to the moment he had said the same thing to the demon, he remembered how the demon had just smiled and pulled the trigger anyway. his face became blank as he leant down to whisper in the demons ear.

"I'm sorry poppet" he ground out through gritted teeth. "But all your going to do now is die"

Aziraphale took a handful of greasy hair and plunged the demons head into the holy water. The demon gave one last screech before its head was submerged, the water began to bubble and boil, Aziraphale could feel the demons head losing shape in his hand. The angel had a horrific thought of it being like holding a bathbomb underwater and feeling it break apart. 

Aziraphale suddenly came back to his senses, horrified by himself he released the demon and stumbled back, wings hitting shelves knocking stuff to the floor. He covered his face with his arm, his stomach turning as the smell from the boiling demon hit his nose. The demon's body still thrashed and jerked as the water bubbled around its head. After a few more moments the water stopped bubbling and the demons body hit the floor, its head was completely gone.

Aziraphale turned away from the sight and vomited into the corner clutching his stomach. Yet another sensation he had never felt before. He caught his breath wiping his mouth with his sleeve and standing back up, he couldn't bring himself to look back at what he had done, he knew later when this was all over, that this image would haunt him for the rest of his existence.

He looked down at the sword in his hands, for a moment wondering why she had given it back to him, wondering why she had given him yet another chance. The thoughts were gone as quickly as they had come as he walked to the closed door on the other side of the room.

He pushed it open, the sight he came across would never leave him. 

Crowley was on his knees, bloody and damn near broken. Yellow eyes looking heavy and swollen, Hastur stood behind him holding onto his copper hair with a knife held to his throat. 

"A-angel.. your here!" Crowley began to cry.

Aziraphale had never felt such anger in his entire existence. The sword in his hand ignited with fury, lighting up the room around them.

Hastur and the angel stared each other down.

  
  



	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So an early update for you lovely people :)  
> I have absolutely no self control when it comes to setting dates for uploads..
> 
> Anway..
> 
> Enjoy :)

Crowley lay where Hastur had dropped him, he was fighting to keep awake, every fiber of his vessel telling him to just lay down and give in. Hastur had stepped over him, he now stood in the center of the room looking incredibly stiff as he stared at the closed door.

Crowley could hear the voice of the other demon talking to someone, there was a reply, the door muffled the sound but for a brief moment Crowley was sure he had heard Aziraphale's voice. He squeezed his eyes shut groaning and inwardly telling himself it can't be so. 

His head jerked up when he heard a scuffle, things were being knocked over, then came the screaming, the noise made Crowley's skin crawl. Hastur was staring at the door a similar look of horror on his gnarled face. The screaming stopped just as suddenly as it began, they could hear footsteps heading towards the door.

In the blink of an eye Hastur was across the room to Crowley, roughly grabbing a fist full of copper hair and pulling him to his knees. Crowley felt the blade of the knife press into the skin of his throat, the holy steel burned his flesh but he couldn't focus on it, he had noticed that Hastur was shaking. Crowley eyed the door, swallowing thickly and wincing when the blade pressed into his flesh further.

Then the door was pushed open and Crowley felt all the pain drain away. Aziraphale stood in the doorway, his beautiful white wings spread out around him. He seemed to glow as he stood there, his blue eyes making contact with Crowley's. 

"A-angel.. your here" he felt tears escape down his cheeks.

He watched as a look of pure anger took over the angels face, the sword in his hand bursting into flames. Hastur tugged at Crowley's hair pulling his head back so his throat was fully exposed.

"Don't come any closer!" He hissed at the angel.

Aziraphale glanced at the knife at Crowley's throat, gritting his teeth so hard they ground together.

Crowley had never seen Aziraphale this way, his eyes had taken on a glow of pure fury as he stepped into the room. His usual calm and collected angel who radiated love now stood radiating much harsher emotions into the room. Despite himself, Crowley felt a pang of fear in his guts, the sight of an avenging angel creating goosebumps across his arms. The room was full of static and Crowley could taste the electricity on his tongue.

"Let him go. Now" the calm of Aziraphale's voice made Hastur all the more afraid.

He bared his teeth at the angel.

"This has nothing to do with you! Just turn round and go" shouted Hastur, trying his best to seem unfazed by the glowing being in his presence.

"It has everything to do with me! Even if you hadn't sent that creature to kill me, you are thoroughly mistaken if you think i will let you just have Crowley"

A whimper escaped Crowley's mouth, his eyes squeezed shut as tears trickled out of them.

Aziraphale pulled his eyes away from the shaking form of Hastur to look back at Crowley. He felt a pit open in his stomach as he looked at just how injured his demon was. He saw his fingers dripping with blood, he noticed he was missing half his pinky finger. He watched in absolute horror as Hastur nails dug into the flesh of Crowley's scalp. After that he lost all form of controlled thought.

The room became bright, the glow from the angel dwarfing the light from the flames. In a flash he was across the room, he grabbed hold of Hasturs wrist, removing it from Crolweys hair. He pulled the grubby hand above Hasturs head, without knowing what he was doing, he brought the sword up, with a deafening scream from Hastur he sliced through the Dukes wrist removing his hand completely.

He pushed the screaming demon away. Hastur stumbles backwards clutching his arm his scream never faltering even when he hit the wall and slid down it.

Aziraphale was kneeling beside Crowley, his wings wrapping around his injured demon protectively.

"Oh my love" he whispered cupping the demons bloody cheek. "It's okay, i have you"

Hastur had stopped screaming, he stared in horror at the stump where his hand had been, black blood bubbling to the surface and dripping onto the floor. Drool dripped from his chin as he looked up to see the angel had got Crowley beneath its wings.

"WHY ARE YOU PROTECTING HIM! HE IS NOTHING! A DEMON! HE IS JUST LIKE ME!"

Aziraphale turned to look at Hastur, his nose wrinkled when his gaze rested on him.

"He is nothing like you! He is the best person I have ever met, and you aren't even as significant as a grain of sand in his presence!"

Aziraphale's voice was hauntingly calm, his glow had dulled to a ghostly aura as he cradled Crowley in his arms.

Hastur snarled struggling to his feet. Aziraphale held the sword up pointing it at the Duke. 

"Don't make me kill you. I have enough blood on my hands for one day"

Hastur took a step towards the pair then froze, his eyes became black holes of fear. Aziraphale could feel Crowley begin to shake violently in his arms letting out small whimpers. The angel was about to ask what was wrong when the ground beside Hastur began to crack and open.

Aziraphale wrapped his arm around Crowley, pulling him to his chest, his wings becoming a protective wall around the pair. The angel watched over the top of his white feathers as Beelzebub began to rise from the blazing hole, a look of sheer impatience on their face.

Hastur dropped back to his knees bowing his head as Beelzebub fully emerged dusting the dirt from his jacket.

The Prince looked around the room, they eyed the angel for a moment before turning their attention to the kneeling Duke in front of them.

"Hazzzztur"

Hatsur cringed at the tone of the Princes voice.

"You have deliberately disobeyed orders, not only that but you made me have to come up top and collect you" 

"M-my lord, i can explai.."

"Zzzzilence!! I don't want to hear it!"

Hastur looked at Beelzebub desperation on his face.

"But my lord.. look at them! It's true they are together! It's wrong! It goes against everything. A-and Crowley admitted to what he did to Ligur!"

Beezlebub looked over at Aziraphale, they swiped their hands through the air causing the angels wings to disappear. Aziraphale held Crowley tighter, he was afraid Beezlebub was going to take his demon and he didn't know if he could beat the Prince of hell in a fight.

Beezlebub looked down at Crowley, they looked at the damage the Duke had done and a small smile worked its way onto their features. Aziraphale lifted the sword defensively, his blue eyes making contact with the Princes. Beezlebub gave the angel a long calculated look before snorting and looking back at Hastur.

"That izz none of our concern, especially not yours. You are coming back to hell. Now!"

The earth beneath Hastur opened up and the Duke began to sink. He started to scream again, a cry of hatred and anger. Just before the earth swallowed him up completely he threw a look at the angel, Aziraphale felt cold drift down his spine feeling that that look held promise of revenge in the future.

Beezlebub turned to Aziraphale giving the flaming sword a cautious look. They glanced at Crowley, looking at the way the angel held him, the prince felt an odd twinge inside their chest. They cleared their throat making eye contact with the angel once more.

"We will deal with him appropriately"

With a faint pop the Prince was gone, leaving Aziraphale and Crowley in the dark silence of the room. 

"Ngk.. Aziraphale.. I thought.. I thought.."

"Shhh love it's alright" soothed the angel.

He leaned Crowley back, running one arm under his legs with the other behind his back, picking him up bridal style. The sword had gone out, probably knowing all immediate danger had left.

He carried Crowley out of the building into cool air, the sun had risen and the seagulls called loudly as they dipped and rose into the air. 

With much less effort than it had originally taken Aziraphale manifested his wings. His grip on Crowley tightened as he looked down at him, he looked so fragile in the angels arms and it caused Aziraphale to swallow a lump that had formed in his throat.

He flapped his wings, lifting from the ground, taking flight into the early morning sunshine. Taking his demon home.

  * •••••••••••••••••••



Anathema and Newt where curled up together on Crowley's leather sofa, the sun shined through the blinded windows. Newt opened his eyes when he heard a noise by the front door, he squinted into the shadows and his breath caught in his throat when he saw Aziraphale walk into the room holding Crowley in his arms.

He silently shook Anathema's shoulder to bring her out of her light slumber. She opened her eyes frowning at him for waking her before she realised he was staring at something. 

They both stood and made a move towards the angel but the look on Aziraphale's face stopped them in their tracks, it was one of sorrow and weariness.

Aziraphale didn't even spare the couple a glance as he slowly walked down the hall to the bedroom, he pushed the door shut behind him.

Anathema took Newts hand, when he turned to her he saw tears in her eyes. He pulled her to him hugging her close, she wept softly into his shoulder. Newt didn't fully understand what had happened or what was taking place, but his fiance's response made his heart ache.

He let her go long enough to collect their coats then lead her out of the apartment to his car. He looked up at Crowley's window once more before pulling off. He wanted to stay but he knew deep down there was nothing more they could do, and to leave them alone would be for the best.

Aziraphale gently laid Crowley down on the bed, he ran his fingers through the demons copper hair, he had began to cry quietly since closing the bedroom door. He didn't try to stop the tears knowing it would be useless, his emotions were in turmoil but the relief he felt at having Crowley home swamped the others. 

He walked over to the large trunk Crowely had in the corner and placed the sword on top of it. He stood for a moment staring down at it, he had so many questions about what had transpired when he was in that black place, questions he knew he may never get answers to.

"Ngk.. Angel?"

"I'm here my love"

Aziraphale crossed the room back to Crowley, he slowly sat beside him on the bed. Crowley opened his eyes enough to see his angel, his vision was incredibly blurred, exhaustion trying to pull them closed again. 

Aziraphale bent down placing a soft kiss to the demons bloody lips, Crowley felt instant warmth spread through his body as the injuries he had suffered began to heal and close over. The angel sat up looking the demon over, the worse cuts had healed, he was still missing his finger but Aziraphale didn't want to push the demon too far. He would heal the rest after Crowley had slept.

With a click of the angels fingers Crowley was clean and laying in a pair of fresh pyjamas. Crowley smiled faintly at this, quirking his eyebrow at the angel.

"I told you I sleep naked" mumbled the demon, already starting to drift off.

"I know dear.." Aziraphale said through a weary smile.

Aziraphale crawled into the bed beside Crowley, he scooped Crowley up so that his head rested in his lap and proceeded to stoke his soft hair. The demon let out a sigh of pleasure before sleep took over.

Aziraphale sat stroking Crowley's hair and listening to his steady breathing. He felt so tired but after everything that had happened he feared that he would never sleep again. 

So instead he sat with Crowley's head in his lap allowing the demon to sleep and waiting for him to wake.

  
  



	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahhhh! 
> 
> Thankyou to everyone you has commented and kudoed.. it really gives me confidence to carry on :D
> 
> Enjoy :)

Crowley had been asleep for three days.

On the first day Aziraphale had quite happily just sat beside him, the demon's head in his lap while he stroked his soft copper hair. He had done a small miracle and made sure the plants were watered without leaving his post beside Crowley. 

He kept glancing at the sword sitting on the trunk across the room. It sat there and Aziraphale had to shake the feeling that the sword was looking back at him.

On the second day Aziraphale had become restless, he had gently extracted himself from the bed and busied himself tidying the apartment, clearing all evidence of the carnage that had taken place. He had scrubbed the floor boards by hand, trying to distract himself from his inner turmoil.

He kept seeing flashes of the one eyed demon he had killed, he kept feeling the sensation of its head dissolving in his palm. The thoughts always made him feel sick, a feeling he had decided he thoroughly disliked. He still couldn't come to terms with what he had done, he had _killed_ something, the fact that the creature was twisted and evil did nothing to diminish his disgust with himself.

He had been pulled out of his musings by Crowley's telephone ringing. When he answered it he had been greeted by the worried voice of Anathema, she had said she had waited a day to call but needed to hear that they were both okay.

He had tried his best to ease her worries, telling her they were quite alright, that Crowley was taking some time to rest. He could tell she had questions but she did not ask them, he smiled slightly after getting off the phone, she was unlike any human he had met in his time on earth, she was special and he thought himself lucky yet again for having her as a friend.

He had walked back to the bedroom after the call, readjusting the covers over his sleeping demon. Touching his face, performing little miracles here and there, slowly fixing the damage that had been done. The angel had taken extra care with repairing Crowley's finger, touching it, bending it to make sure all was well, he had even painted Crowley's newly repaires nails knowing the demon hated his fingernails blank. He didn't know how much damage the demon had taken mentally, all he could do was wait patiently for him to wake.

His gaze fell on the sword yet again, he felt a shiver pass through him, the feeling of power that he had felt when he had wielded it against Hastur, another thought that made the angel feel ill. He walked across to it, avoiding his reflection, he had refused to look in a mirror since his return to the apartment, afraid to see the cracked scars he knew covered his body. 

He hovered his hand just above the sword, trying to sense for any dwindling energy but felt nothing. He had found himself standing by the trunk staring down at the sword a few times, looking for answers he wouldn't get, even hoping he might hear her voice again. He gave up after about an hour of standing there, going back to the bed to sit beside Crowley.

By the third day Aziraphale felt incredibly lonely, he knew he wasn't exactly alone, the copper haired demon tucked up in bed showed him that but he desperately wanted to hear Crowley's voice, to feel the demon wrap his arms around him and hold him tight.

Aziraphale had positioned himself at the end of the bed, legs crossed over at the ankle as they swayed back and forth over the edge of the mattress. He had managed to find a book on the solar system and was busy flicking through the pages, a cup of coco cooling on the bedside table. He pushed his glasses up absentmindedly before turning to the next page, his cheeks became red when he saw Alpha centauri headed the page.

Crowley came awake gasping and screaming, his arms lashing out in all directions causing the angel to jump and drop the book to the floor.

"AZIRAPHALE!! ANGEL! WHERE ARE YOU?"

Aziraphale quickly crawled up the bed grabbing Crowley's wrists and holding them still. 

"I'm here my love, shhhh.. its okay"

Crowley only struggled for a moment more before his pupils dilated and he relaxed in the angels grip. The demon smiled at Aziraphale pulling his hand free from his grip, he went to cup the angels cheek but Aziraphale turned his face away, Crowley's smile faded.

"What is it? Are you hurt?" Crowley asked, moving so he was sitting on his knees.

"No my dear, i'm not hurt" aziraphale replied.

As Much as the angel wanted Crowley to wake up he had been dreading the moment he saw the scars that covered his body. Aziraphale felt that if he couldn't look at them himself then Crowley would be disgusted by them.

Crowley creased his eyebrows at his angels strange behavior, he shook his head, he had no idea what Aziraphale had been through, what he must be feeling after saving Crowley. He knew Aziraphale had killed the demon with the missing eye and that he had maimed Hastur, that must surely be enough for the angel to be in some kind of emotional turmoil. He is a being of love after all, he was never designed to cause harm.

Crowley realized he was able to flex his fingers without pain, actually he felt almost no pain, his angel had obviously been busy healing him while he slept.

"How long was I asleep?"

"Three days" replied Aziraphale still not looking at Crowley.

"Shit three days? You must have been bored here, I'm sorry"

"Not at all my love, I was quite content sitting with you, i have done a bit of cleaning and I found quite an interesting book about the solar system"

Aziraphale had began to fiddle with the hem of his waistcoat, it was a nervous tick the angel had when he was feeling uncomfortable, Crowley noticed it straight away but didn't mention it. Aziraphale had not done it for a long time, seeing him do so made the demons heart ache.

"Angel?"

Aziraphale's shoulders became stiff, he knew he was going to have to look at Crowley at some point, he _wanted_ to look at Crowley, he wanted to see his brilliant yellow eyes, the way his pupils became round when the angel looked at him, but he couldn't, he was afraid.

"Aziraphale.. ngk.. please look at me"

Aziraphale felt his heart constrict at the pleading tone to Crowley's voice, with a deep breath he turned to face the demon. For a second Crowley just smiled happy that the angel was looking at him, then Aziraphale watched with growing uncertainty as the yellow eyes moved to the side of the angels face, Aziraphale watched the demons eyes widen when he saw the cracking on his cheek that lead down his neck under his collar line.

"Oh jeez angel.." 

Crowley's hand came up, softly touching the cracked skin, tracing his finger down to the collar line then making eye contact with those big blue globes. 

"Hellfire.. you've been burnt with hellfire.."

Aziraphale looked down, unable to keep watching the horror grow in Crowley's eyes. He felt Crowley tug at his bowtie and brought his hand up to stop him a look of shock on the angels face.

"Crowley! What are you doing?!"

"Lemme see angel" 

Crowley was giving the angel a soft look, Aziraphale felt his lower lip wobble. He slowly lowered his hand, balling it into a fist at his side, he didn't make eye contact when he gave crowley a nod of approval. 

Crowley swallowed, with a shaky hand he undid the angels bowtie and began unbuttoning his shirt. Aziraphale's cheeks and ears had turned a light shade of pink as Crowley made short work of the buttons, pulling the shirt open.

Crowley was mortified. In the very center of the angels chest right where his heart was, was a circular dip which looked ragged and sore, the cracks spread out from there, creating a sick mosaic of cracks across the angels chest and up his neck to his face. Tears started to fall from Crowley's eyes as the realization of just how close his angel had come to being not just discorparated but gone altogether.

"The creature.. it er it came when I was sleeping.. it looked like you and in my groggy state i thought it was you.. it had a gun and it shot me but the bullet was.. well it was almost as if it had made it just for me.." 

Aziraphale said all this without looking up at Crowley's face. He was waiting for the demon to recoil in disgust and ask him to pull his shirt closed. Instead Aziraphale felt Crowley's hand press over the point where the bullet had entered, gently rubbing his thumb over cracked skin.

"And now i look hideous. These scars won't go. I-i tried to miracle them away b-but.."

The angel began to cry, the rest of his sentence swallowed up by tears. Crowley wrapped his arms around Aziraphale cradling him in his lap as he cried. Crowley's own tears would not stop, he sniffed and rested his forehead atop the angels.

"You are not hideous. It's an impossible thing for you to be so. You are beautiful. I just can't believe you went through all this and I wasn't here.. this is all my fault angel.. forgive me"

Aziraphale pulled away shocked.

"How in anyway is this your fault?! You were being kept prisoner by them while they did awful things to you!"

"But angel if i had never killed Ligur, Hastur wouldn't have come for me. Then he would never have seen us together and you wouldn't have been hurt so badly"

The angel cupped Crowley's cheek in his hand pressing their heads together. 

"You did what you did because it was necessary. If you had not then they would have taken you and we would never have stopped Armageddon"

Crowley nodded at the words but inwardly he would always blame himself for what happened.

"Plus it was as much my fault as it was yours. I gave you the holy water after all, didn't i?"

"Only because you didn't want me getting hurt" mumbled Crowley. "Wait how exactly did you survive? That should have killed any angel" 

Crowley eyed Aziraphale as the angel started fiddling with his shirt buttons, pulling the shirt closed and frowning.

"I er.. I was saved actually"

"By who?"

"The almighty"

Crowley was silent from this comment, it didn't surprise him that she had stepped in. After all, he had always assumed that Aziraphale was one of her favorites, she had let him get away with so much in the past and the angel was always so terrified that she had deserted him.

"See she hasn't left you after all"

"No it seems not. Though i believe she saved me so that i could save you"

This time Crowley was completely lost for words. 

"Ngk.. i..eh.. uh.. Angel.. you know that can't be so"

"But i'm sure it is! She said so.. in a way"

Aziraphale looked down at himself as he buttoned up his shirt. Crowley watched him still trying to process what the angel had told him.

"Well she was never very clear was she?" Crowley said offering the angel a smile and taking his fidgeting hand in his own.

"Indeed. You are right there my dear"

They sat staring at one another, smiles on their faces and love in their hearts. Crowley closed the distance and kissed Aziraphale on the lips humming in satisfaction as Aziraphale lengthened the kiss. After a short while Aziraphale stood up.

"You continue to rest my love. Let me make you some tea"

"Mhmm that would be great angel, i should have some cake in the cupboard"

The angels eyes lit up at the mention of the sweet treat and Crowley laughed heartily as Aziraphale practically ran from the room to retrieve it.

  * •••••••••••••••••••



Three more days passed. The angel and the demon spent their time together between the bed and Crowley's leather sofa curled up under blankets, Aziraphale reading and Crowley scrolling through his phone. 

Aziraphale had read every book in Crowley's apartment, to the angels displeasure the demon really didn't have many. 

Crowley had been pacing his study for an hour before the angel walked up behind him, wrapping his arms around his slim waist.

"I was thinking of going to the bookshop. It has been a while and i still have some clearing up to do there"

Crowley placed his hands over Aziraphale's, where they were crossed at him stomach.

"Yeah, i need to go somewhere too"

He turned in the angels arms laughing softly when he saw the questioning look on his face.

"I need to pick up the Bentley angel. I can't have it sitting in some backstreet near the dock yards"

"Quite right, just.. just be careful"

Crowley stroked Aziraphale's cracked cheek and kissed the angels nose.

"There is nothing to worry about. Hastur is long gone. I don't think we will be seeing him again"

Aziraphale pressed his lips into a tight line his thoughts running back to the look the Duke had given him before being dragged back to hell. With a shake of the head Aziraphale banished the thought from his mind. He took hold of Crowley's collar and pulled him into a deep kiss. Crowley slipped his eyes shut, revelling the taste of his angels tongue as it danced across his.

When Aziraphale pulled away Crowley felt that he had pulled his breath away too. He stood panting lightly his cheeks red. The angel giggled at the look on the demon's face before pulling away completely, heading across the room to get his coat.

"We never did get to make up for the time on your sofa" called Crowley, slipping on his shades.

It was Aziraphale's turn to blush now as he turned to look at Crowley.

"Later then?" Said Aziraphale, his voice coming out a little too high for his liking.

"Later. I love you, angel"

"I love you too"

  * •••••••••••••••••••



The Bentley sat parked exactly where Crowley had left it. With an audible pop Crowley materialised beside it almost stumbling over in the process. It had taken much longer than he would have liked to transport himself. His demon magic avoiding him when he tried to summon it. He had panicked briefly thinking that whatever Hastur has injected him with was having a permanent effect but after a while he had managed it.

He cringed at the after taste in his mouth before turning his full attention to his beloved Bentley. He ran his hand over the smooth surface, checking for any dents or scratches.

"Hello beautiful. I have come to take you home" 

He smiled widely as he looked at the car.

"I just need to do one thing first"

The smile faded as he walked towards the dockyards, the smell of the place making him feel incredibly sick as it conjured up many unwanted memories. The sick feeling only grew worse as he approached the derelict building, he took a moment to compose himself, pushing his shades up his nose and clearing his throat.

He pushed the door with his shoe, it swung open with little resistance the hinges grating on the rust. Crowley stepped into the gloom, he felt for the light switch he had seen Hastur use, finding it and flicking it on. The overhead light blinked for a moment before poorly lighting up the room. 

Crowley's eyes fell immediately on the chair he had been tied to, it was stained with black blood the ropes still hanging from the arms. He swallowed pulling his eyes away from it and walking across the room. He glanced into the back room seeing the bathtub still sitting where it was left, next to it Crowley noticed there was a puddle of thick goo. Crowley recognized it for what it was the memory of Ligur still fresh in his mind, seeing it made him think of the angel and how unsettled the experience must have made him.

Nevertheless Crowley was glad the demon was dead the only part he was unhappy about is that Aziraphale had to dirty his hands in doing it and that Crowley didn't get to destroy it himself.

He pulled the door closed before turning to the corner of the main room, he squinted in the darkness trying to find what he was looking for. He saw the ring box after a while, still sitting in a puddle of dirty water. He bent and scooped it up using his demon magic to remove any dirt and dampness. Crowley opened the box to make sure the ring was still there before pocketing it and leaving the building as quickly as he could.

He didn't look back as he walked out of the dockyards. If he never saw this place again it would be to soon. It was time to forget about the past and focus on the future.

It was in fact time to go home and start making plans for his proposal. A genuine smile was on his face as the Bentley came into view.

  * •••••••••••••••••••



Azirapahle had walked from Crowley's apartment to his shop, he had pulled his collar up rather self consciously. Worried that passers by may see his scars, of course he didn't really need to worry no one would see him if he didnt want them to.

He was so relieved to see his shop when he turned the corner that he released a breath he hadn't even known he had been holding in. He almost ran to the doors, unlocking them with a wave of his hand and pushing his way inside hurriedly.

The smell of books and musk greeted him and he felt instantly at home. He frowned when he saw there was still a lot of mess to clean up but he made short work of it. Clicking his fingers and putting everything back into place within a few minutes. He was happy that he could use his magic again, finally starting to feel more like himself.

He knew he would never quite be the same though, he felt damaged, not just physically but something inside him had changed. Something he didn't really want to think about too much.

After he was satisfied that the shop was back to its best state he walked over inspecting his wedding present to Anathema and Newt. As he stood staring at the vase he saw a book tucked under the table, he clicked his fingers and the book was in his hand.

He laughed out loud at the sight of the title, he would indeed learn to slow dance. He would have his dance with his demon.

He placed the book down beside the vase. The angel then headed for the center of the shop heading up the spiral staircase. He kept his most prized books up here, books he would never dream of selling to a customer. He usually made sure the staircase was roped off, stopping any humans from wandering up and smudging the pages.

At the back was a cabinet he had had since the shops opening. It was always kept locked. He reached into his breast pocket pulling out a very old looking key, inserted it into the lock and opened the cabinet.

There was only one thing inside. A rather tattered looking ring box, its velvet covering faded with time. He took it out very gently letting out a shaky breath as he opened it to see the gold band inside. It was intricately decorated, with small etchings of roses and a snake that wound around the entirety of the ring, in the center a priceless diamond.

He had brought it over three centuries ago, thinking of Crowley instantly. It was only after he had purchased the item he had realized it was in fact a wedding band. With horror at himself and some strong embarrassment. He had locked it away telling himself something like that could never happen. He could not marry a demon a creature of hell.

But Crowley wasn't a creature of hell not really he just happened to get pushed down there. Aziraphale loved him so much he thought his heart would burst everytime he laid eyes on him. 

After everything that had happened to them, the almost apocalypse, the trials and then Hastur and that twisted thing he called an associate, Aziraphle felt it was more than overdue for him to finally give Crowley the ring.

He wanted to be with the demon until the end of time, and nothing was going to stop him from having that.

He placed the ring in his pocket and shut the cabinet. The angel made a quick circle of the shop, collecting some books to take back to Crowley's apartment. 

At the front door, he looked back into the shop once more, smiling to himself when he spotted the wedding gift and book on the table. He was going to go home again, he had planning to do.

  * •••••••••••••••••••



_Meanwhile, in the depths of hell._

Hastur let out a strangled sob as more sludge dripped onto the tiles he had just finished mopping. His stub ached terribly and he kept getting an itch on a finger that wasn't there, it was driving him insane. He stomped back over to the dirty tiles slamming the mop down into the muck and began to clean the area.. again!

"Thizzz position kind of suits you" said the prince eyeing Hasturs maintenance uniform 

Hastur swung round quickly to see the prince of hell standing behind him, an umbrella held above his head to stop any sludge from falling on his hair. Hastur grimaced at the smug look on Beelzebubs face.

"My lord.." he mumbled looking back at the mess on the tiles.

"You brought this on yourself Hazztur"

Hastur didn't reply continuing to push the mop along with his one good hand.

"If you had just done as you were told"

He looked up then seething. 

"You just let them go!"

"And what would you have had me do?" Questioned the prince raising an eyebrow.

"Anything would have been something" mumbled Hastur. "That angel took my hand"

"I zzzee that"

Hastur had his back to the prince his shoulders were shaking and for a disbelieving minute Beezlebub thought he was crying. He looked away feeling uncomfortable, he didn't like that the angel had taken Hastur's hand but it was out of his control. The angel had a flaming sword and he knew the archangels hadn't given it to him which left only one other that could have. He gulped thinking of the almighty and shook his head, no, there was nothing he could have done.

"We can't have anyone down here seeing you go unpunished. Or they all might start thinking they can do as they wish"

Hastur was silent. Beezlebub was uncomfortable.

"I will come back when you have learnt your lesson"

With that the prince turned quickly wanting to get away from the shaking form of Hastur.

Hastur listened to Beezlebub leave before lifting his head to look at the ceiling, black eyes burning with hatred.

"I promise you this **_angel_ **, it's not over" 

Another pile of sludge fell off the ceiling onto Hastur's shoulder, the Duke screamed in frustration.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will be one more chapter to this story
> 
> Tune in next week for the final part <3


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it comes to an end?
> 
> Over two months in the making, i have really enjoyed writing this fic.
> 
> Thankyou again for all the kind comments and for even reading it! I appriciate it so much!!
> 
> Enjoy :)

Four more weeks had passed. It was the day of the wedding.

Crowley was in his study arguing with a tie Aziraphale had picked out for him. He had never really liked wearing ties, he felt them too proper and a little too constricting for his liking. After another five minutes of struggling the tie sat perfectly in his collar, he checked it in the mirror his gaze catching the new bookshelf behind him. He turned, a smile on his lips as he looked at all the rare and antique books Aziraphale had brought to his apartment.

Crowley had brought Aziraphale the bookcase, encouraging the angel to fill it to his heart's content. Crowley's apartment had started to become softer the longer the angel stayed, Aziraphale had slowly but surely been adding his impression to the home. It always brought great pleasure to the demon when Aziraphale referred to the apartment as home causing his heart to beat faster and his ears to turn pink.

Even his plants seemed happier with the angel's presence, they shook less and grew even better. Aziraphale had quite sturnly scolded the demon for his harsh behaviour towards the plants, tutting at Crowley and gently petting the leaves until they stopped shaking. If anyone else had told Crowley how to tend to his greenery he would have snapped but the angel had the demon wrapped around his finger and Crowley knew it.

Thinking of his angel he left the study, strutting down the hall to the bedroom. He went to open the door and found himself headbutting it when in refused to budge. Aziraphale had locked it.

Inside the bedroom Aziraphale stood in front of the full body mirror, he had his finest ivory coloured suit trousers on but he stood topless. His face was squeezed into a frown as he inspected the scars covering his upper body. 

He had been so excited for the wedding, in fact it had been the only thing the angel had spoken about for the past two days. His excitement however had faded rather quickly as he had begun to dress, catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror. He had heard Crowley approaching and had clicked his fingers to lock the door knowing full well that the demon would tell him he was being silly.

Crowley tapped on the bedroom door one hand pressed on his forehead where it has struck the wood.

"Angel? You almost ready?"

"Almost"

The door muffled Aziraphale's voice but the demon could still hear the tone of uncertainty. Crowley let out a small sigh before clicking his own fingers and unlocking the door, hand on the doorknob he pushed the door open.

"Crowley!!" Aziraphale yelped trying to cover his upper body with his arms.

Crowley smirked at the angels shyness, loving the cute flustered look on his face. 

"What are you doing angel? We are going to be late"

Aziraphale didn't give a reply instead he dropped his arms and looked down at the floor, a look of defeat on his pale face. Crowley was across the room instantly, cupping the angels cheek with his hand.

"What's wrong angel? Talk to me"

Aziraphale's blue eyes flicked to the mirror then back to the floor again and Crowley knew what was bothering him.

"Aziraphale. You look fine. More than fine in fact you look beautiful"

The angels cheeks burned even redder lifting his face, seeing his reflection in Crowley's shades. He reached his hands up removing the shades from the demons face. Blue orbs meeting yellow, he only kept eye contact for a second before pulling away from the demon and looking back into the mirror.

"I'm ashamed"

Crowley frowned again also looking at Aziraphale's reflection. The angel had brought his arms back up to cover himself.

"I'm ashamed of how weak I was and now i will have the scars for all eternity to prove it"

"No angel that's not true! Your looking at this all the wrong way" 

Crowley stepped in front of the mirror so that their reflections stood side by side.

The demon faced the angel and gently pulled his arms away from his scarred chest. Crowley leant in and kissed the scars on Aziraphale's collar bone.

"These show that you are brave"

He kissed the bullet scar in the center of the angels chest.

"This shows that you are strong"

Aziraphale could feel the heat rising in his face as Crowley moved up and kissed the scars on his throat.

"This shows that you are stubborn in the most wonderful way"

Crowley kissed the angels cracked cheek, pulling back so he could look into the Aziraphale's slightly lidded eyes.

"These make me love you that much more because it shows that you will do anything for what you love, even defy death itself"

Aziraphale's bottom lip wobbled, tears stung his eyes at hearing the words. 

"Close your eyes angel"

Aziraphale did as he was told completely lost in Crowley's voice. Crowley gently ran his hand from Aziraphale's cheek, down his throat and across his chest. Aziraphale could feel the demonic magic sending static energy across his skin. After a short time he felt Crowley's hands on his shoulder turning him to face the mirror once more.

"Okay, that should do it. Open your eyes"

Aziraphale did, when he saw his reflection he could not stop the tears from falling. The skin of his torso was smooth again no cracks in sight. He turned his wide eyes to Crowley who put his hands up in front of him.

"It's not permanent but just for tonight you can forget about the scars and enjoy the wedding"

Aziraphale lunged at Crowley, wrapping his arms tightly around his neck and pressing a kiss full of so much love to Crowley's lips that the demon felt his knees would give way. With the angel pressed against him topless and vibrating love, Crowley felt his head become fuzzy.

They stood like that for a few more moments, sharing kisses and whispering words of love and admiration, Crowley's hands began to wonder and Aziraphale reluctantly broke their embrace. 

"Ngk.. angel.." Crowley groaned rather pathetically.

"Look at the time love we need to get going"

With that the angel was across the room out of arm's reach, pulling on a lilac shirt. Crowley straightened his tie and glanced at his watch, it really was time for them to leave.

  * •••••••••••••••••••



The wedding was to be held in hogback woods, the night was clear and warm, in the sky thousands of stars sparkled. It was very picturesque.

Crowley had parked the Bentley in the small field being used as a makeshift car park. He and Aziraphale climbed out, Crowley grinned when he heard the angel gasp as he spotted the fairy lights leading down into the woods. 

Aziraphale looped his arm with Crowley's, his other hand was occupied with the now nicely wrapped vase. They strolled through the path of fairy lights until they reached the main party.

Aziraphale was so preoccupied with taking in the beauty of the clearing that he didn't see the boy running at him. Adam collided with the angel, wrapping his arms around Aziraphale's middle and almost causing the angel to drop the vase. Crowley caught it however pushing it back into Aziraphale's grip and laughing as the boy snuggled into the angel.

"Zira! I missed you! It's been so long"

Aziraphale's face softened as he gently patted the boys head. Adam then turned his attention to Crowley, giving the demon an enthusiastic hug.

"Crowley! Hey, why are you still wearing sunglasses, its night?"

Crowley laughed heartily and ruffled the boys hair.

"Good to see yah, you little devil"

He heard Aziraphale tut at the nickname. Adam turned back to Aziraphale he looked up at the angel, the stare made Aziraphale feel uncomfortable for reasons he couldn't understand, he could almost see red deep in the boys irises.

"You are covered in scars.. they must have hurt"

Adam reached his hand out placing it over Aziraphale's heart where the bullet had hit. Aziraphale felt his throat go tight, he shot a look at Crowley who was staring dumbly at the boy. There was no way Adam should be able to see the scars, Crowley's demon magic masked them sight.

"You don't have to worry about them anymore Zira"

Aziraphale's body jerked when he felt a rush of magic entering him, a feeling of electricity and somewhere mixed in, love. Adam took his hand away and for a moment the trio just stared at each other in silence. Then the rest of the them came running over, Pepper throwing her arms around Adams shoulders, Brian and Wensleydale shouting excitedly. They were all talking at once, excited for the wedding to begin. Adam was being dragged away by his friends he shot one more look over his shoulder at the stunned angel and demon who watched him go.

"What.. what just happened?" Questioned Crowley.

"I believe he just healed me.." replied Aziraphale physically shocked.

"But that means.."

"Yes dear, he still has his magic"

A very over excited man came running into the clearing.

"If everyone could take their places the bride will be with us shortly!"

Aziraphale looked at Crowley, they both had questions but they would have to wait, there was a wedding to be getting on with. They quickly moved to take their place amongst the other guests.

Newt appeared near the altar looking very pale and nervous. Shadwell was there with him whispering into the young man's ear, it didn't seem to calm Newts nerves.

A soft melody began to fill the clearing, the guests all turned to catch a glimpse of the bride as she entered the space. Crowley had to admit that she looked stunning, the gown she wore was clearly very expensive but had the look of being delicate with lace and pearl beads leading up the front of the corset. Anathema passed where they stood sending a glance Crowley's way with a small smile on her lips. Crowley felt Aziraphale gripping his hand tightly and when Crowley looked at the angel he realized he was crying.

"Why am I not surprised that you cry at weddings?" The demon whispered.

"She.. she looks so beautiful!" The angel replied between sobs.

This time Crowley did not roll his eyes instead he pulled Aziraphale closer to his side, wrapping his arm around the angels waist.

  * •••••••••••••••••••



Once Anathema and Newt had said their vows and they had been bound together for ever the guests were informed that the reception would be held shortly in the very large tent further into the woods.

Aziraphale had cried through the entire thing, muttering about how perfect it all was and how much the couple loved each other. Crowley discreetly conjured up a handkerchief and passed to the gushing angel, raising a brow as Aziraphale took it.

"Thank You dear. Don't look at me like that! I can't help it.."

Crowley just snickered and kissed the angels cheek before leading him along with the other guests.

A three course meal was served, Aziraphale ate every bit, commenting regularly in how scrumptious everything was. Crowley picked at each dish, he never had much of an appetite but the angel was always eager to finish what Crowley didn't.

After dinner came the speeches, at one point Crowley had started to fall asleep as Newts father spoke, he jumped when he felt Aziraphale nudge him in the ribs, giving the demon a frustrated look, Crolwey smiled apologetically trying to look more interested in what was being said. 

When the speeches were finally over, the bride and groom took to the floor to share their first dance as husband and wife. Crowley excused himself from the table heading to the bar for a much needed drink. Sergeant Shadwell came up beside him at the bar.

"Allo Anthony"

"Sergeant" 

Crowley downed his drink before ordering another.

"Not enjoying yourself?" 

"I wouldn't say that.. just a bit long winded aren't they?"

"What's that?"

"Weddings"

"Aye I know w'yah mean"

Both men stood with drinks in hand watching the couple make their way around the floor. Crowley turned away just as the song ended and the crowd applauded the couple.

Another song began, its slow notes filling the tent, guests began to pair up and make their way to the dance floor. 

"Mr shadwell shall we?" 

It was Madame Tracy. She had come up to the Sergeant a hopeful look in her eyes as she grabbed his arm.

"Er.. aye"

Shadwell gave the demon a look as of asking him to save the Sergeant from the dance. Crowley just chuckled and waved them off as Shadwell was dragged away.

"Crowley"

The demon turned and saw Aziraphale standing just behind him, the angels cheeks were red.

"Would you care to dance with me dear?"

Crowley stared at the angel open mouthed, it was only when Aziraphale's shoulders started to sag when he snapped himself out of it. He took Aziraphale's waiting hand and let the angel walk him to the dance floor.

His surprise grew as Aziraphale took the lead placing his hand on the demons waist and gracefully turning them in circles to the tune of the song.

"I didn't know you could slow dance angel?"

Aziraphale smiled, looking somewhat pleased with himself.

"I taught myself for this very occasion"

Crowley's reply was cut off, the angel twirled Crowley out under his arm before pulling him back and dipping him backwards. The demons face was flushed as he looked up at the angel, Aziraphale taking the lead like this took Crowley's breath away. Aziraphale pulled Crowley back up, continuing their slow dance around the floor. They were so absorbed in each other that they hadn't noticed people were watching their fluent and graceful movements, they had really stolen the show.

When the song ended Crowley felt light headed and flustered, Aziraphale was beaming as he pulled the demon in for a celebratory kiss. They heard clapping and for the first time looked around them, people were cheering, now the angel was flustered and red face, bowing his head.

Aziraphale looked at Crowley who winked at him. Aziraphale giggled as the next song began to play, a much faster song, the dance floor was flooded with excited guests and terrible dancing.

Crowley took Aziraphale by the elbow.

"Come with me angel"

Aziraphale did not protest as he followed the demon away from dance floor and out of the tent. He followed the demon through the woods until they stood in a clearing that was almost pitch black. Aziraphale couldn't see Crowley for a second, he felt panic build in his throat.

"Crowley?"

Then he heard a click of fingers and the clearing lit up with what must have been a thousand fairy lights and lanterns. They shone in the trees like stars in the night sky and for a second the angel stopped breathing, awestruck by the beauty of it.

When he turned around he didn't think he would be able to breath ever again. Crowley was down on one knee holding a small box out in front of him, he had removed his shades and his yellow eyes glowed magically in the lights. He opened the box, revealing a delicately decorated white gold band.

"Angel, I was lost for the longest time. When i fell i thought that was the end for me. I had nothing and i believed i was nothing. I had made the stars up in heaven and i thought that i would never see anything more beautiful than them. Then on the seventh day in eden, i saw something that the stars couldn't even compare to. I saw you. Standing there on that wall. Looking worried and scared but completely breathtaking"

Aziraphale didn't move or speak, he felt tears in his eyes as he listened.

"And when we spoke you made me smile, a real smile, that I never thought I would have again. You made me feel alive and within less than five minutes I realized I was utterly in love with you. The more time we spent together the less I could stand to be apart from you. So as you know i sought you out continuously. And after six thousand years my heart still stops when i see you. And.. er .. ngk"

Crowley's nerves were getting the better of him he silently cursed when he noticed his hand was shaking. 

"Oh Crowley i-"

"Aziraphale when i was in that room and that demon told me you were dead i.. i.. it broke me. I thought you were gone forever and i realized that i didn't want to exist in a world where you weren't. I didn't want to be in hell or in heaven if you weren't there. All those years I was running around not knowing what my purpose was.. its you Aziraphale. Your my purpose, my reason for being. So I want us to be together for the rest of eternity. So if you will.. would you.. will you marry me?"

Aziraphale was generally speechless, his face was on fire and he could feel tears running down his cheeks. Crowley was watching him still down on one knee, not saying a word.

A wind blew through the clearing pushing Aziraphale forward and for a moment he could have sworn he felt a gentle hand between his shoulders, urging him towards the waiting demon.

Aziraphale reached into his pocket and pulled out the aged ring box bringing it into view, he heard Crowley gasp.

"Actually my love, I was going to ask you the same thing. I have wanted this for so long, for longer than I even realized. You are the kindest most beautiful soul. When I am with you, my heart simply radiates love for you"

The angel knelt down in front of his demon, opening the box for Crowley to see inside. Crowley's bottom lip was wobbling as he tried to control himself.

"Of course I will marry you my dear."

Crowley let out a strangled sob of joy as he took the ring out of the box he was holding, shaking he slid it onto Aziraphale's ring finger. 

"Oh my love, it's gorgeous!"

Crowley couldn't speak as Aziraphale returned the favour gently sliding the ring he had brought so many years ago onto Crowley's finger. Then the angels arms were around the demon, pulling him back to his feet. The shared a kiss that melted the rest of the world away. 

A loud applause came from the wedding party and they reluctantly separated. Aziraphale wiped at his eyes and looked at the ring on his finger, blue orbs sparkling from the lights. Crowley was doing the same and they both looked up catching eyes and laughed heartily.

"Let's get back to the wedding angel before someone misses us" 

"Wait, I would like one more dance with you. Here. While we are alone"

Aziraphale was holding onto Crowley's sleeve, the demon took the angels hand, pulling him close so that their bodies were pressed together.

"Anything you want angel"

With a click of Crowley's fingers music filled the clearing, he took the lead swinging the angel around and marveling in the sound of his laughter.

Both of them felt entirely at peace for the first time in weeks. The happiness they felt washing away any troubles they may have had. 

The horrors were over and they could look forward to a future together. They had so much to look forward to.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you that have enjoyed this story, i have a second part to it in the works.
> 
> It will be a continuation to this story that i will begin to post in a week or so.
> 
> Sooo.. keep your eyes open for it!
> 
> Thankyou again!!!
> 
> (Edit - second part now available. Please find on my dashboard <3)

**Author's Note:**

> Thankyou for reading
> 
> Kudos and comments are much appreciated
> 
> <3


End file.
